Twilight Has a Twin
by Book-Luver-00
Summary: It's just like twilight except Bella has a twin, Izzie. Bella falls for Edward and shuts out Izzie to protect her. Then Izzie runs to the new wolf Jacob. What will happen to there friendship with all this lies and secretes? ExB and IxJ
1. Chapter 1 Forks

THIS IS JUST LIKE TWILIGHT EXCEPT BELLA HAS A TWIN SISTER( ISABELLE ELIZABETH SWAN) SO WHAT HAPPENS WHEN BELLA SHUTS OUT HER TWIN SO SHE WON'T GET HURT. BUT THAT IS WAS HAPPENS. BELLA FALLS FOR THE VAMPIRE EDWARD AND IZZIE FALLS FOR THE ALMOST WOLF JACOB!

I've never given much thought to how I would die, but dieing in the place of someone I love seems like a pretty good way to go.

BPOV

I'm Isabella Marie Swan. I'm 17 and I just moved to Forks with my twin sister Izzie to live with our father. Charlie. Forks is a little place in on the Olympic Peninsula in Washington. Where the sun barely shines and it's so gloomy. So its always cold and feels very dark. My sister and I are coming to live with our dad so our mom and her new husband Phil can travel. Phil plays minor league and he moves a lot. We haven't been here since we were 14. My sister is the silent type she only talks to me and Charlie. She doesn't make friends well, she tries but its not a huge efort.

"Izzie?" I asked as we unpacked in our shared tight little room.

"Yes, Bella," Izzie answered.

"So are you ready to be rebels and stay out late . You know start over?" I asked. She just shrugged. I dropped it. She'll talk when she is ready. "Ready for school tomarrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, I looking forward to making friends. Not that I don't like you," she said. She thought she offended me.

"No, I understand." I said.

"Bella, Izzie!" Charlie yelled from down stairs. Izzie and I walked outside to reveal my dad and two complete strangers.

" Bells, Izz, you remember Billy?" he asked.

"Of course, your looking good Billy," I said as Izzie hid behind me.

"I'm still dancing," he laughed. " I'm glad you guys are here. Charlie here hasn't shut up about you guys since you told him ya'll were coming,"

"Keep exaggerating and I'll roll you into the mud," Charlie said.

"Not if I ram you in the ankles," Billy said chasing after Charlie in his wheelchair.

"Hi, I'm Jacob," the russet skin guy said. " We use to make mudd pies together,"

"Oh I'm remember you. Do they do this a lot?" I asked pointing to the men playing in the middle of the road .

"It's getting worse with old age," he laughed.

"So, what do you think?" Charlie asked.

"Bout what?" I asked confused.

"Your guys homecoming present," Charlie said hitting the red pick up truck.

"This?" I asked. He nodded.

"It's perfect! Your joking me!" I said hopping in the truck. Izzie was already in the middle.

"Told you they would like it. I'm down with the kids," Billy said.

"Oh, yeah dude you're the bomb," Charlie laughed.

"Alright you got to double clutch the— ,"

"This one?" I asked to where he was pointing .

"Yeah," he said.

"So you need a ride to school?" I asked.

"Oh no. I go to the school on the rez," he said.

"Oh that's to bad. It would have been nice to know someone," Izzie said inbetween me and Jacob. This is going to be a hard thing for Izzie.

Cliffy! SO how did I do? I know I used parts from the movie but I thought it was super funny!! So R&R!!!! Ma-ha-ha-ha!!!


	2. Chapter 2 School and the Cullens

**CHAPTER TWO !!!! YEY!! ALRIGHT TIME FOR SCHOOL!!!!**

* * *

**BPOV.**

As I pulled into the small parking lot of Forks High school Izzie was bouncing in her seat with excitement. I wish I could be that happy for a new school. As she got out she put a calm face on and walked to my side. She saw the worried on my face .

"Bella, we can do this. Together." Izzie said with a smile.

I know I can do this but what if my baby sister gets hurt? What if a guy hurts her? Or what if I hurt her? I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her. Her smile could give anyone the strength to carry on. Which is what I have to do now. She took my hand as we walked down the hallway.

After we got our schedule, lucky enough we are in the same classes, we headed to first period with Mr. Mason. He gawked at us when he read our names on the slips he was to sign. He sent me to the front of the class for all the kids to stare at me and Izzie to the back where they still manged to stare at us even without introducing us. I kept my eyes down , but I could still feel the eyes burn holes in me. One by one. It was crazy. I ignored the teachers until the bell rang a mind blowing bell. I got up waiting for Izzie. When she was about to reach me a guy stepped in front of me.

"Your Isabella the new girl? Right?" he asked. " Hi, I'm Eric," he added.

I don't need this. What I need is for my sister humor about something the teacher did when I wasn't looking. But being me I had to be polite!

"Just Bella. Nice to meet you," I said as students within three seats turned their attention to me. Great, just perfect!

"So what's your next class," he said.

"I'm going to government building six," I said looking at the tiny, now bent piece of paper from the secretary who could care less about children.

"I could walk you. I'm going to building 4," he said.

I looked at Izzie face. I couldn't tell if she approved or disapproved. Before I could answer Eric had my coat on me and lead me to government. Izzie followed in his shadows. We walked in silence except when he would ask simple questions about me. Finally building six came into view. I had me hand on the handel.

"Well good luck, maybe we will have more classed together," he said full of hope and walked off. I turned to Izzie.

"Izzie I'm so sorry," I said.

She shrugged and walked in. The rest of the morning past fast. My trigonometry teacher ,Mr. Varner, who I would have hated for just his subject made Izzie and me stand up there and introduce ourselves. Of course we blushed . I walked behind Izzie going to our seats and I tripped and fell on her and sent her flying into a guy. Everyone laughed , not at me, at Izzie. She stood up and sat down in her seat with her eyes down. I could tell she was crying.

Then in my Trig and Spanish class there was this girl . She was tiny , several inches shorter than me, but her wild hair made up the difference. Her name is Jessica.I walked with her to lunch. I sat with her and a girl named Angela. Eric disappeared to somewhere with a bunch of other guys. Then 4 people came through the door.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The Cullen's," Angela said.

"They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moves down here from Alaska a few years ago," Jessica cut in.

"They kind of keep to themselves," Angela said .

"Because they're together. Like together, together. The blonde is Rosalie, and the big darked hair guy is Emmett. They're like a thing," Jessica said. " I'm not sure that's legal" she added.

"Jess, they're not really related," Angela corrected her.

"I know , but they live together it's weird," Jessica said. " Um, the dark hair girl is Alice, she is weird and she is with Jasper, the blonde who looks like he is in pain. Dr. Cullen is like this foster dad/ match maker," Jessica joked.

"Maybe he'll adopt me," Angela joked. Then a bronzed hair guy came in.

"W-who is he?" I stumbled over my words.

"Edward Cullen," Angela said with a hint of desire in her voice.

" Beautiful, of course, but nobody here is good enough for him," Jessica said. His head snapped in my direction. I couldn't bring my eyes down though. He just stared back until I broke away. "Like I care. Don't waste your time," Jessica rambled on.

" I wasn't planning on it," I said.

I see Izzie now. The Cullen's are surrounded by her. Then Edward took her tray and threw it away.

"Why did you do that?" she asked. Not willing to fight with a guy who could break her in two. Edward stood there in a daze full of confusion. I got up and walked over to Izzie .

"Izzie are you ok?" I asked. All the eyes snapped at me.

"Yeah, he just threw away my food," she said. I snapped my head at him.

"Why are you picking on her? Pick on someone your own size," I said looking in to his dark black eyes. He stopped breathing, weird.

" Come on Izzie," I said taking her hand and walking away. I turned back to see him and only him standing and staring at us.

After lunch we had Biology II in the next hour. When we walked in Edward was sitting nest to a open window with the wind playing with his hair. Next to him was a empty seat. Oh no. One of us are going to stuck next to him. We walked to Mr. Banner to sign our slip and handed us each a book. He place Izzie in a empty seat behind Edward and I got placed by Edward. Perfect. I sat down without looking at him.

Once I sat down a hand flew to his mouth , covering both his nose and his mouth. I smelled my hair , it smelled like strawberries from my favorite shampoo. I let my hair fall to my shoulders. I occasionally peeked to reveal him in a stiff position with his hand still covering his lower face. This class started to drag. I was ready to go home and hand out with Izzie and forget about today. When the bell finally rang Edward was out of his seat and out before I could blink. Then a baby-faced blonde block my escape.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" he asked. God lord. The next person to call me Isabella is going to wish they didn't. Nobody goes up to Izzie and ask 'are you Isabelle?'

"Bella," I corrected him with a smile.

"I'm Mike," he said.

"Hi, Mike," I said.

"Do you need help with finding your next class?" Mike asked.

"I'm heading to gym," I said.

"That's my next class, too," he said with a hint of thrill. We walked to class. Lucky enough he was a chatter so I didn't have to say a word.

"So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that," Mike said. I cringed . So he noticed. He was Izzie's partner, so he was behind me. So that was weird behavior for him. I guess I'll play dunmb.

"Was that who was by me? I didn't know that," I said.

"Yes," he said. " He looked like he was in pain."

" I don't know. We didn't speak," I said. I liked to stab him with a pencil for bringing that up. If only I had a pencil.

Then we went in the gym. The gym teacher , Coach Clapp, found Izzie and me some spare clothes to wear. The worst part is that P.E is mandatory. For all four years. Welcome to my personal hell on Earth. Lucky enough Izzie and I got to watch . But the fact I will have to play volleyball made me sick. Izzie has all the sport talent. At least she won't kill anyone in the process like I will.

At the final bell, we went to turn in our slips. When we walked in Edward Cullen was talking to the receptionist. Clearly he was trying to get out of the class he sat next to me in. He didn't notice we came in he kept arguing. Then the door open sending in cold air through my body. His back stiffened.

"I can see that it is impossible," he said in a soothing velvet voice. " Thank you so much." then he brushed past me. Once again he held his breath.

We turned in the slips and walked out to the truck. Izzie knew what was going on and was prepared to rip his beautiful head off. When we got to the truck we were almost the last car there. I just sat there for a minute in the drivers seat. Izzie was silent . She knew I needed some space.

"Would you like me to drive?" She asked.

"I'm fine," I lied.

Then it got cold enough for the heater . Then I cranked it and it roared to life. Who knew a noise could make you fell at home? I surely didn't. I drove to Charlie's fighting tears all the way there. Izzie kept asking over and over if I would like for her to drive, but my lie didn't fool her. Once we were home I started looking through the cabinets getting out the ingrediats for spagetti. Izzie and my favorite.

"So , Izzie, who was the guy you fell on in Mr. Varner's class?" I asked

"I didn't fall on him you pushed me," she laughed. I laughed with her. It fells good to laugh after such a hard day.

"Well who was he?" I asked.

"Um, his name was," she started blushing.

"Come on, out with it," I pushed.

" Nick," she said smiling at his name.

"Do you think he his cute? I do." I said.

"Yes. No you think Edward Cullen is cute!" she said.

" I do not," I said.

"Yes you do. I think he likes you," she said.

"Did you see that Mike guy?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, he is my partner," she said. "Why? Did he say something about me?" she asked.

"Well, he asked me if I stabbed Edward Cullen with a pencil," I said as she busted up laughing. "Hey it is so not funny," I said giving her a plate of the food and one for Charlie when he comes in.

"Yes it is. I think he likes you or he thinks you need a bath," she giggled. I gapped at her. "Yeah , I saw you smell your hair, Ms. My-strawberry-shampoo-smells-great!" she said.

"What ever. Did you see all those guys? I was about to stab the next guy who asked me if I was Isabella," I said.

"Well it looks like Edward called you Isabella and you attacked with a pencil," she said.

"Oh, shut up. I don't know what his problem is," I said.

"I'm telling you he LOVES you," she said. " He wants to date you, he wants to kiss you, he wants to marry you!" She sang.

"Your so immature," I said taking her empty plate to the sink.

"Bella and Edward sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G ! First comes love, then comes marriage , here comes Edward with a baby carriage!" she sang.

"Alright you better stop or I'll fed you to the wolves and creatures of the night!" I said. As if right on cue there was a loud her piercing howl. Izzie and I covered our ears.

"Ok, I'll stop," Izzie said frightened.

"I was just kidding," I said. I walked over and gave her a hug. "I won't fed my awesome sister to the wolves or the creatures of the nights," I said.

" Good, because Charlie would kill you," she smirked.

"Oh, you think you are funny ?Huh? Huh? Do ya? Do ya? Punk?" I said pinning her to the ground. Then she yawned. "Alright you better get to bed. We got school tomarrow," I sighed. She got up.

"It will be ok. Edward will be there tomarrow," she said before running up the stairs.

"Oh you are so funny!" I said cleaning up the kitchen. " Better watch it, or I'll sumon the vampires and wolves!" I joked.

After I was finished I got a shower and then went to bed. Izzie was a sleep with her smile that could break anyone's heart on when I came in. I knew she was sleeping because she was snoring. But don't tell her that. She'll go crazy.

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree K–I-S-S-I-N-G , first comes love, then here comes marriage , here comes Edward with a baby carriage." she said in her sleep before rolling on her face. I shook with laughter. She didn't wake up from my roar of laughter.

The next day was better . . . . and worse.

Better that it wasn't raining . . . yet. I was surrounded by my amairs with Izzie by my side today. Today I felt like I was treading water instead of drowning. Izzie seemed happy now that we were together and not seperated. Eric developed a crush on Izzie, when I didn't notice him much. Izzie doesn't mind. Nick is in most of are classes, which Izzie is thrilled. Everything is coming together.

Worse because I was tired. I couldn't sleep. When it wasn't raining Izzie was singing in her sleep. And when Izzie wasn't singing it was raining. And worse when I got called on with the wrong answer when my hand wasn't raised. Worse is that I hit Izzie in the back of the head. Lucky enough she wasn't hurt to much. Just a little loopy. But the worst of all is that Edward Cullen was not there. Izzie was right I do like him.

I wanted to confront him at lunch and demand what his problem was. But I was to chickened to say it myself and to afraid of what would happen if I told Izzie to do it. I made the cowardly lion look like the terminator. Izzie and I was the center of anttention. Izzie didn't like a anttention, just like me, but she handle's it better than I do.

Izzie noticed that I was trying to make Edward Cullen appear in the empty seat next to his family.

"Stop looking at them. They look pissed at you already," Izzie whispered. She was right the only one happy to see me was Alice. I turned around. " It's ok he'll be here tomarrow.

Biology wasn't so hard. I had the desk to myself. Not a guy there thinking I need a bath or likes me. Well that's what I told myself. I despertly wished he was there. I heard Izzie sigh every time I looked at his empty seat. But I only knew that that sigh was to hide her laughter building up from this experiance.

When the final bell rang we headed out to the truck. Once inside I retrieved the list for food. We need. Charlie doesn't keep much food in stock . So Izzie and me are going to the store. Help my soul. Ever single time we go to the store she has to find some guy to flirt with or some kind of food to make a joke about.

After the store and Izzie flirting with our bag boy we headed home. Once all the food was put up and I started cooking I went to put on my sweats. When I came back down Izzie was wearing her favorite mid-night nightgown that mom bought her.

"Aren't you going to wear the baby-blue nightgown mom got you? She would be heart broken if you didn't tell wear it," Izzie blackmailed.

"I will wear it when I'm ready," I said. As I fixed three plates and placed them on the table. Charlie came ina few minutes afterward.

'Mmm, smells good, Bells," Charlie said.

" It's steak and potatoes," I said.

"Hey! I supervised," Izzie said.

"Good job everything looks in order," he said giving Izzie a kiss on top of her head. We ate in silience for a few moments.

"So how was school today girls?" Charlie asked, " Have you made any friends?"

" We have a few classed with Jessica and Mike , they're both nice," I said.

"That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid — nice family," Charlie said. " Is that all?"

"Pretty much," I said.

"Then there is Edward Cullen we have lunch and Biology II with him. I sit behind him and Bella sits next to him," Izzie said. " Do you know the Cullen's?" Izzie asked.

"Dr. Cullen? Sure, Dr. Cullen is a great man," Charlie said taking a bite of his steak.

"They're kids are a little different," I said each word carefully.

"Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world , make ten times the salary here. We're lucky to have him — lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town he's an asset to the community , and all of those kids are well behaved a polite. I had my doubts when they first moved in, with all those teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all mature — I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived here in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should — camping every other weekend .... Just because they're newcomers , people have to talk," he said getting up and putting his plate in the sink.

That was the longest speech I've ever heard Charlie give. Izzie waited until his anttention was fully on the game before she spoke.

"Whoa, you pissed him off," she giggled.

"Me? You're the one who brought up Edward. Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Well because, you want to date him, you want to kiss him, you want to marry him," she sang dancing to put her plate in the sink.

Friday finally came! I've learned a lot of peoples name's and I remember them to. But Edward Cullen didn't come back. Every day I watched anxiously until the rest of the Cullen's entered the cafeteria without him. Then I could relax and listen to the conversation about going to La Push.

The weekends were peaceful. Izzie stayed out of my way as I cleaned every inch of the house spotless. Charlie must not be the cleaning type.

Monday morning came and Izzie and I were greeted by everyone. We were walking when it began to snow.

"Ew," Izzie and I said at the same time.

"Don't you two like snow?" Mike asked.

"No, it means it's to cold for rain," I said.

"Besides I thought that snow came down in flakes— you know each one unique and all that," Izzie said.

"Haven't you ever seen snow fall before ," Mike asked.

"Sure we have," I said.

"On TV,' Izzie said. Mike let out a laugh.

Then I got hit with ice slushy in the back of my head. I thought it was Eric walking away with his back to us going in the wrong direction to his class. Then Mike threw one back. Izzie and I made a run for it. When people start throwing cold things we run.

Throughout the morning everyone chatted excitedly about the snow. Izzie and I walked to lunch using are books as shield to the on coming ice balls. As we got our food I looked up to see five people at the Cullen's table back.. Izzie followed my stare and laughed.

"Bella and Edward sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love , then here comes marriage , here comes Edward with a baby carriage," Izzie sang while whispering.

"Izzie shut up he can hear you!" I snapped in a whisper. I looked up to see Edward's eyes locked on us.

"Bella likes Edward! Edward likes Bella!" she whispered again. Edward looked away trying not to laugh.

"Izzie!" I said.

" I swear I'm not being loud. Look even Jessica didn't hear us," Izzie said.

"Hear what?" Jessica said.

"Excatly. I think Edward has super hearing powers," Izzie said laughing. Then his head snapped up and glared at her.

"Did you hear that!? He just hissed at me! Two can play at that game buddy!" Izzie hissed.

"Cool it," I said. We got are food and walked to are usually table.

" I know dad said that they're just new, but they kind of freak me out," Izzie whispered. All there heads snapped up. "Sorry, stop ease-dropping," she mumbled. They looked shocked that she said that. "Yeah I know you can hear me,"

" You're making this worse for you , you know that right?" I laughed.

"Maybe but it's fun," she giggled. " I hope the creatures of the night or the wolves get them,"

The Cullen's busted out laughing. "Keep laughing, we'll see who laughs the last laugh HA!" I rolled my eyes.

"Izzie please stop. You are embarassing me," I said.

"Only the Cullen's can hear me," she said. " I could always yell it? I know you want to kiss Edward but —," I covered her mouth.

"If you do not shut it I will fed you to the creatures of the night and the wolves!" I hissed under my breath.

"All right let's not ask your little friends," she said. I rolled my eyes. I looked back and a blank look was on Edwards face. " I'm sorry," I mumbled before turning around.

Biology came quicker than I wanted it to. I took my seat by Edward as Izzie took hers by Mike. I kept my eyes down. I don't think I could look at him after what happened at lunch.

"Hello," said a quiet , musical voice .His bronze hair was dripping wet. His dark black eyes, were now topaz. He face was friendly open and dazzling. His eyes were careful.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. " I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan,"

Whoa, whoa , whoa! Hold up, he is talking to me after what happen! Oh god! Breathe. My mind was spinning with confusion. Had I made up the whole thing?

"H-how did you know my name?" I asked. What a stupid question. He laughed a soft , enchanting laugh that made my legs go jello.

"Oh, I think the whole town knows you and your sister's name. The town has been whaiting for your arrival," he said.

" No I meant , why did you call me Bella?" I asked.

"Do you prefer Isabella?" he asked confused.

"No, I like Bella. But my dad calls me Isabella behind my back," I explained.

"Oh," he let it drop. I looked away awkwardly. Then I heard a thud behind us. We both looked to see Izzie on the floor, trying not to laugh. Edward laughed and I sighed.

"Ms. Swan please take your seat," said before starting class.

"Izzie," I warned. She just ignored me . Trying not to bust out laughing.

I listen carefully as Mr. Banner explained today's assignment. The slide's were out of partners we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our 20 minutes he would come around to see who had it right.

"Get started," Mr. Banner said. 'Piece of yummy chocolate cake' I heard Izzie said. She as already done this just like me.

"Ladies first," Edward said. He noticed my hesitation. " Or I could go first," he added.

"No I'll go ," I said pulling it from him, our hands touch and he was ice cold. Like he was buried in the snow before looked away as if he was ashamed or disgusted. This should be easy enough. "Prophase,"

"Mind if I check?" he asked. After putting it to his eye he pulled back. " Prophase,"

"Like, I said," I smirked. He laughed again as he wrote it down in beautiful hand writing. Then he gracefully put the next one on. And looked.

" Anaphase," he said.

"Mind if I check?" I asked.

"Sure,"he said sliding it towards me . I looked. Dang he was right.

"Anaphase," I said.

"Like I said," he smirked using my tone when I had said it. I put in slide three and looked.

"Interphase, wanna check?" I asked.

"No, I believe you," he smiled. We finished before anyone beside Izzie was close. I could see Izzie. She mouthed. 'Talk to him!' 'No,' I mouthed back. Then I saw his topaz eyes again.

"Did you get contacts?" I blurted out. I heard Izzie hit her forehead with her palm.

"Um, no," he laughed.

"Oh, because last time I saw you your eyes were black and now they're golden brown," I said.

"It's the lights," he said without looking up. I looked at Izzie. 'Say something non-stupid dummy!' she mouthed. Then Mr. Banner came to our table.

"Are you two finished? So Edward did you let Isabella get a chance with the micorscope?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Bella," he corrected. " Actually she answered three of the five,"

"Have you done this lab before?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Not with onion root," I said sheepishly.

"Whitefish blastula?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. Then he walked on.

"It's too bad about the snow isn't it?" Edward asked.

"Not really," I answered. I was tired of pretending to be normal and like things I didn't.

"You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question and he knew it.

"Or the wet," I said.

"It must be difficult for you to live in Forks then," he mused.

"You have no idea," I muttered. Which he would have heard me anyway.

"Then why did you come here?" he asked. No one had asked me that yet. Not straight out demanding like he did.

"It's . . . . complicated." I said hoping he would back down.

" I think I can keep up," he pressed.

"Well my mom remarried and . . . ," I started.

"So you don't like the guy or . . ." he pushed.

"No Phil nice. He just plays minor league baseball and he moves a lot. My mom use to stay home with me and my sister but I knew it made her unhappy so we decide to come see our dad," I said. That was the first time that I had said the truth out loud.

"But now your unhappy," he pointed out.

"And?" I challenged.

"That doesn't seem fair," he shrugged.

"Hasn't anybody told you life isn't fair?" I laughed. 'God lord' I heard Izzie say.

" You put on a good show," he said " I bet your suffering more then you let anybody see. I'm I wrong,"

I ignored him.

"Didn't think so," he said smug.

"Why does it matter to you?" I snapped.

"That's a very good question," he mumbled. " Am I annoying you?" he asked.

"No, I'm more annoyed with myself — my face is so easy to read, my mother always called me her open book," I laughed.

" On the contrary, I find you very hard to read," he said and I believed him.

"You must be a good reader then," I replied.

"Usually," he smiled wildly. Then Mr. Banner called the class to order and I turned to listen. I was relieved when the bell rang. Mike skipped to my side.

"That was awful, I was lucky to have Izzie as a partner," he said. "They all looked the same," he said . "Your lucky you had Cullen as a partner,"

"I didn't have a problem with it," I snapped in Edwards defense. " But I've done this before," I said hoping I didn't hurt his feelings.

"Oh Izzie told me," he said. " Cullen seemed friendly enough today," Mike commented. He didn't seem happy about it either. I really wish I had some duck tape or a pencil. I'm not really up for chatty Mike today! Gym didn't hold my attention because it would always wonder to the converstion we had. I was relieved when the bell rang. I walked to the truck in silence. Izzie's happy mood from biology seemed to fade.

The truck roared to life . I looked before I backed up. That's when I noticed a white figure . Edward Cullen was leaning against the front door of his Volvo, three cars down from me. He was looking straight at me as if he could see through my whole tough and strong girl act. I then backed up almost hitting another car. Lucky for the Toyota I slammed on the breaks. When I went passed Edward I looked at him and I swear he was laughing.

* * *

**_Chapter two!! Yeah!! R&R!! I used bits from the book, movie and my own stuff and I thought it was awesome!!! _**


	3. Chapter 3 I Know What You Are ,Vampire

**Chapter Three!!!! This is where the action is!! So before I start you might want to make sure your ready for a world of supernatural!! Through my eyes! Well, Bella's eyes but through my words! So here we are!!!

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I woke up to Izzie singing in her sleep. I wonder what she is dreaming about? I walked to the window. There was a layer of snow on everything and the roads were covered in black ice.

"Perfect," I ,mumbled. Izzie stirred in her bed with her famous smile dancing on her lips. That smile alone could break a heart.

"Your thinking about Edward? Aren't you Bella?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"I'm so not thinking about him,"

"Uh-huh," she said getting up and getting dress then flopping back on her bed. She watched as I struggled with my jeans.

"So what did you two talk about yesterday?" she asked.

"Who?"

"You know who , dummy, Edward Cullen," she said his name while putting enchantment on the name on purpose.

"You know . . . stuff," I said blushing.

"STUFF! Come on! Stuff? Are you kidding? You just talked stuff with that piece of man chocolate cake!?" she all but yelled.

"Yeah stuff, ok about me,"I broke.

"About you!" she snorted.

"He seemed very interested about me," I said while she kept laughing. "Alright shut up," I said throwing a pillow at her.

"Let's get to school,"I said as she fell off the bed.

As I parked I saw Edward Cullen standing across the lot staring at me with intense eyes. Izzie hoped out and came to my side. As I got out something sliver caught my eye. Izzie and I both looked at the snow chain on the trucks tires at the back of the truck together. Charlie had gotten who knows early and put them on. I felt a lump in my throat. I wasn't used to being taking care of. That was my job for my mom and Izzie. Izzie still stared at the tires afraid to look up and burst into to tears.

Then I heard a odd sound. It was a high pitched screech , and it was fast becoming loudly painfully loud. I looked up startled.

I saw different things at once. It wasn't moving in slow motion like in the movies. Instead the adreline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster. I was able to absorb in clear detail.

Edward Cullen was across the lot looking at me with horror in his eyes. His face stood out from the sea of faces all frozen in the same mask of shock. But more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice if the parking lot. It was going to hit the back of my truck and Izzie and I were in between them. I didn't have a chance to even close me eyes and Izzie stood behind me helpless. So I did the best I could I shielded her from the van.

Before the van could crush me, something hit me, hard. Knocking Izzie out of my hands and falling to the ground. My head hit the ice with pain. Izzie was a few feet away someone was in between us. Crouched down like they were going to top the van. I heard Izzie shrieks . She was in pain. Then two white arms shot out and hit the van stopping it. But it slung around onto Izzie's leg. Then the someone picked up the van off her leg and placed it back on the ground. That someone did all this with me in there arms.

That someone was Edward Cullen. Then there where other screams from Izzie's pain screams. They were from the student body of Forks High School. They were yelling our names. But more clearly I could hear Edward Cullen's voice in my ear.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," why in the world was he asking me this when my sister was in pain? I tired to sit up, and realized he was holding me down with his iron grasp.

"Be careful," he warned . " I think you hit your head pretty hard. Then I became aware of the throbbing ache centered above my left ear.

"Ow," I said surprised.

"That's what I thought," he was suppressing laughter.

"How could you be laughing at a time like this? My sister is hurt," I told him in a anger tone. "How . . . how did you get over to me so fast?" I demanded.

"Bella, I was standing right next to you," he said in a serious tone.

"No ..." he placed a finger on my lips.

"Please not here," he said. I struggled to get up. "Just stay put for now,"

"But it's cold," I complained. He chuckled under his breath.

"You were over there. By your car , across the lot," I suddenly remembered.

"No, I wasn't. Bella I was standing next to you ," he pressed.

"No," I set my jaw.

"Bella, please not here," he pleaded. " Trust me,"

" Will you promise to tell me everything later?" I asked.

"Fine," he snapped.

"Fine," I repeated angerly.

It took six EMT's and two teachers - Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp- to move the van enough to get strechters in. Edward refused his and I was stuck on one. Everyone watched as they loaded Izzie and me into the back of the ambulance. Edward road in the front. It was maddening.

To make it worse Charlie showed up before they could get away.

"Bella! Izzie!" he yelled when he noticed it was Izzie and me in the stretchers.

"Dad I'm fine," I said. " There is nothing wrong with me," I said looking at Izzie . She was so still trying not to scream from the pain she could have been dead. She never screams around me because she knows it hurts me to see her in pain. He turned to the nearest EMT for a second opinion. I tuned everything out and looked at the car that almost crushed me. There was a dent big enough for Edward to put his shoulder in to push it away.

Then there was his family. There was so many emotions crossing there faces that they weren't worried about there brother's safety. To make matters worse the ambulance got a escort by Chief Swan .

I looked at Izzie she looked so fragile. She was so small. She has always been smaller than me. In height, weight, and confidence. I noticed things that I never really looked at. Her hair was a light brown not dark like mine and with a few blond streks in it. Her eyes where a emerald green and she could smile through anything. She was smiling now , trying to show she can be strong for me. Her skin isn't has pale as mine maybe a little darker.

Then we arrived at the hospital. They put us in the emergency room, a long line of beds separated by curtains. The nurse checked my temperature and since no one bothered to pull the curtain I decided I wasn't going to wear the neck brace. So when the nurse walked away I took it off and shoved it under the bed.

On my left Izzie was sitting there so still, her chest gently rose up and down. Then Tyler was placed on my right.

"Bella, Izzie I'm so sorry," he said.

"I'm alright Tyler — you looked bad. Are you ok?" he was covered in gashes and scratches.

I thought I was going to kill you," he ignored my question. "How did you get out of the way so fast?"

"Edward pushed me out of the way,"

" Cullen huh? Izzie I'm so sorry," he said turning his attention to Izzie while she laid on the bed with casts on her arms and her right leg. I felt so sorry for her. I was the one who got to walk away from this. She couldn't. She had to keep the neck brace on while I took mine off. Life was so unfair for her. She always got the wrong end of the deal.

"I guess she is mad at me. Who could blame her," Tyler said.

"She is not mad Tyler. That's just how she copes. She's trying not to show she is not in pain," I said. After we finished they took me to the X-ray machine. No concussion. Thank god. Like I need another one of those. When I got back Tyler kept saying sorry and telling me he would make this up for me and Izzie. So I closed my eyes and pretending to sleep. Lucky enough he shut up.

"Is she sleeping ?" a musical voice asked. My eyes flew open. He stood at the end of my bed smirking, I shot him a glare.

"Hey, Edward , I'm really sorry — ," Tyler began.

"No blood, no foul," he said flashing his teeth.

"So what's the verdict?" he asked.

"Well, I don't have a concussion. But for Izzie broke her right leg or something like that," I glared. How come he choose to safe me? " But they won't let me go home. How come your not strapped down like us?"

"It's all about who you know," he answered. "But don't worry I've come to spring you,"

Then the doctor came around the corner, and my mouth fell open. Beside me Izzie let out a laugh. He was young, blond ... and he was handsome. Maybe more handsome than a movie star! He was pale though and he looked tired. He circles under his eyes. This was definitely Edwards dad.

"So , Miss Swan and Miss Swan," he said greeting Izzie and me. With the most appealing voice. " So how are you two feeling?"

"I'm fine," I said hopefully the last time.

"I've been better," Izzie smiled.

"Well it's good to see you smiling," he said. Then he walked over to the X-ray above my head. " X-rays look good. Does your head hurt?"

"It's fine," I said. Then he placed his fingers lightly against my skull. I winced and he noticed.

"Tender?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Then he moved on to Izzie.

"Izzie are you in any pain?" he asked.

"Nope. With all the drugs I've been given I can't feel a thing .But I feel fine. You should be worried about Bella not me," she said.

" Well, I'll let you both go home . But Bella if you get dizzy you need to let me know . Izzie if you are in pain, you need to let me know as well," he said. " Now your father is out in the waiting room. Edward can you help Izzie in a wheel chair?"

"Yes sir," he said getting a wheel chair and gently placing Izzie in it.

"Now Izzie your going to have to stay off your feet for a while," the doctor said.

"Can I go back to school?" I asked.

"I think you two should stay home for the rest of the day," Then I hoped off the bed stumbling a bit. Then I walked over to push Izzie. The doctor turned to Tyler.

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay a bit longer," he said to Tyler. Edward followed me out. I stopped and turned.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Your father is waiting for you," he said through his teeth.

"Just one little minute," I pushed.

"Fine," he snarled.

"Stay right here Izzie," I said as Edward turned and walked down the long hallway. He turned when we hit a corner.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"You owe me an explanation," I said.

"I saved your life — I owe you nothing," he fumed.

"You promised," I reminded him.

"Bella you hit your head pretty hard, you don't know what your talking about," he said.

"There is nothing wrong with my head. I just need to know what happened," I said.

"What do you think happened?" he said a bit calmer.

"You were by your car, then you were between me and Izzie , you stopped the car with your hands, and you picked the van off of Izzie's legs," he laughed. "I'm serious,"

"You think I picked up a mini van?" he laughed. "Nobody will believe you so — ,."

"I didn't plan on telling anyone," I said. "I just need to know what happened,"

" Can't you just thank me and get it over with,"

"Thank you," I said fuming now.

"Your not going to let this go are you?" he asked not making eye contact.

"No," I said.

"Well in that case I hope you enjoy disappointment," he said turning and walking out the door. I turned to see Izzie staring at me. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Ready to go home?" I asked while I wheeled her down the hallway to the waiting room.

"Yeah," she shrugged.

The waiting room was a nightmare. Everyone I knew in Forks was there, just staring when we came through the door. Charlie came to our side, I put up my hands.

"Nothing is wrong with me and Izzie is strong enough to go home," I said. "Let's go," I said. Mike ,Jessica, and Eric looked like they were ready to converge us.

When we got home Charlie spoke.

"Um. . . you need to call Renee," he said as I put Izzie in the wheel chair.

"You told mom!" Izzie and I yelled.

"Sorry,"

I slammed the cruiser's door a little harder then necessary on my way out.

My mom was in hysterics , of course. It took forever to tell her that we were fine and in almost perfect shape. It took 30 minutes before she really calmed down. She begged for us to come back, but we refused. Refusing was easy, it just shocked me .I think Edward Cullen has something to do with it. Which that is really , really, stupid.

I decided to go to bed early. Izzie was already in bed singing some kind of song. I took three Tylenol and it helped me sleep. I drifted to sleep before I could appose. That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

In the dream it was very dark and what dim light there was seemed to be coming from Edwards skin. I couldn't see his face, just his back as he walked away. Leaving me in the blackness. No matter how fast I ran , I couldn't catch up with him No matter how loud I call her never turned. I bolted up in the middle of the night tired of the nightmare or what ever it was.

After that he was almost always in my dreams. The month followed the accident was uneasy tense , and at first embarrassing. Izzie got so much anttention it was funny. Now she has a brace and can walk on it. Tyler was impossible always following me around, obsessed with making amends to me somehow. I swear if he doesn't leave my alone I'm gonna scream. He sits by me at lunch. Mike and Eric don't like the new comer. They were less friendly to them then toward each other.

Turns out I was right no one saw Edward until the van was pulled back. Even Izzie didn't see him until he picked up the van. Which she saw as well. Edward was never surrounding by people asking him if he was ok. People avid him just as usual. The Cullens and Hales sat at the same table , never eating , just talking among themselves. None of them especially Edward glanced my way.

In class he acted as if I was not even there. Why was he so mad? All I wanted to know was how he got to me so fast. I don't care what the stupid answer is . I just want to know so I don't think I am going crazy!

He wished he didn't pull me from the path of Tyler's van – that's all I can think of. I wanted to talk to him and I tried the day after the accident. I was so furious, we both were, that day I left the hospital. He didn't keep the end of the deal when I did. He won't tell me and I haven't told a soul that he pushed away the van or anything like that. But he did save my sisters and my life no matter how he done it he still did. And over night my anger turned into awed gratitude.

When I got to biology he was already seated. I placed my books down and looked at him.

"Hello, Edward," I said, showing I was going to behave myself. For now.

He turned a bit and nodded and then looked back. And that was the last contact I'd had with him. Then Izzie came waddled with her huge brace to me.

"Um, Edward. I would like to thank you for saving my life," she said. He just ignored her. "Well just thought you should know," still no response from him.

"You know what? Next time let the van crush me next time and save yourself all this regret. Because you are really hurting my sister's feelings. You big jerk," and with that she waddled off to her desk. That wasn't the last time she made contact. She does the whole 'he can hear our whisper' thing and calls him names. Not that I say he doesn't deserve it, but she should lay off.

Mike is happy that things have cooled between me and my lab partner. He was worried that Edwards rescuing me would have impressed me. It might have if he wasn't such a jerk afterwards.

The snow washed away for good after the accident. Mike was upset he didn't get to have a snowball fight, but pleased that the trip to La Push beach would be possible. The rain continued heavily though as the weeks past.

Jessica made me aware of another event coming up. She called the first of March to ask my permission to ask Mike to the girls choice spring dance in two weeks. I told her I wasn't going to the dance and she should go for it. The next day Jessica wasn't her usual preppy self. She was silent in Tring and Spanish. I was afraid to ask her why. If Mike had turned her down, I was the last person she would want to tell.

And Mike was quieter than usual too. He wanted to ask me something and I could tell. He waited until I was seated and he was perched up on my desk.

"So," he started. " Jessica asked me to the spring dance,"

"That's great!" I said.

" Well. . . I told her I had to think about it," he said.

"Why would you tell her that?" I demanded.

"I was wondering if . . . Izzie was going to ask me," he said blushing.

" Then why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because you're her sister and maybe you could put in a good word for me?" he said.

" Your kidding me right?" I said.

"No, I really like Izzie," he said.

"I don't think Izzie is in the condition to go dancing," I said.

"Oh, I guess not," Mike said.

"I really think you should go with Jessica," I said.

"Ok," he said walking back to his desk. Then Izzie waddled in. She looked at Mike.

"Um , Bella what is wrong with Mike — he looks a little down," she said.

"He wanted me to put in a good word for him , because he wants to go to the dance with you," I said." I told him to go with Jessica,"

"He seriously wants me, of all people, to go dancing?" she asked. She waddled back to her desk. I heard them whispering. Then a thud on the ground. I turned to see Mike on the ground.

"Izzie what did you do?" I asked.

"I gave him a kiss to make up for the fact I can't go," she said. I laughed. She helped Mike up to his seat. Then Mr. Banner began class.

And Edward was staring at me curiously , that same, familiar edge of frustration in his black eyes. I stared back expecting him to look away. But he didn't look away.

"Mr. Cullen?" the teacher called.

"The Krebs Cycle," Edward answered. I looked away, feeling these emotions since he happens to look at me for the first time in a month. Then the bell rang. Time for gym.

"Bella?" he said. Oh, now he is talking to me? Just walk away Bella.

"What? Now your talking to me?" or just talk to him.

"No not really,"he said. I turned and walked away. He followed.

"What do you want Edward?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry," he said sincere, "I'm being rude, I know. But it's better if were weren't friends. Trust me," I've heard that before.

"It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier," I hissed. " You could have saved yourself all this. . . this regret,"

"Regret? Wait, you think I regret I saving your life?" he fumed.

"I can see that you do. I just don't understand what I did to make you regret," I said.

"You don't know anything," he hissed.

"Well that's your fault. You won't tell me anything. You want me to trust you, but you can't trust me. So goodbye Edward,"

" Wait what do you think?" he asked.

"I've consider Kryptonite and radio-active spiders," I said. He laughed.

"That's all super hero stuff, right? What if I not the super hero? What if I'm the bad guy?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Your not," I turned and walked to P.E.

We moved on to basketball. My team mates never passed me the ball , except for Izzie. I wasn't that bad I just tripped and took people down with me. She still had her brace on but she ran better than me. Finally the bell rang. Izzie and I walked together. I told her what Edward said to me.

"I'm going to go talk to that jerk," she said waddling off to the sliver Volvo. Eric was at my truck. Here we go again. He asked me to the dance, I told him I had plans and he should ask Angela. Then he asked about Izzie , I told him she was going to. She will kill me later.

I looked over to see Edward grinning and Izzie just standing there speechless. Oh, no. What did she say? Edwards gaze turned to me. I fought the urge to flip him off or stick out my tongue. Izzie came over here in a huff. She jumped in the passengers seat.

"Don't want to talk about it," she said closing her eyes. She is easily read through her eyes. So she either wears sunglasses or closes her eyes . I laughed.

"You think this is funny? One moment I am so pissed at this guy and the next I'm calm and being nice to him. And he does this thing that was so not funny. He said you were turning down guys for me and I said yeah right. He really gave me a head ache," she said rubbing her temples. Shit, I'm going to kill him later.

"It's ok . Edward gives everyone a head ache," I laughed.

"Can I drive?"

"Sure, why though?" I asked.

"No reason ," she said as I got in the passenger seat. She pulled out and then Cullen pulled out right in front of us. I looked behind us and a line was forming. Tyler was behind us waving. Izzie was snarling at the Volvo in front of us. Then Tyler hopped out and came to my window.I rolled down my window.

"Sorry Tyler. We're stuck behind Cullen," I said.

"I know. I was just wondering if you would ask me to the spring dance?" he asked.

"Tyler me or Izzie isn't going to be in town for the dance," I said as Izzie hissed at me.

"Oh, ok. We still have prom," then he walked back to his new car.

"Edward was right! You shot down all the guys that might ask me!" she was furious. Then out of the blue she hit the gas and went around the Volvo with the laughing Volvo owner laughing .

Izzie was quiet while I made chicken enchiladas for dinner. She didn't talk to me. She didn't look at me. She just ignored me.

"Izzie , I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that," I said. She didn't listen.

Jessica called and said that Mike caught up with her and said yes to going to the dance with her. After I hung up I concentrated on dinner not wanting to make another trip to the emergency room. But Edward crip into my mind.

He was so different then others. He was pale white, and ice cold, just like a dead person. His eyes are black and then topaz. He doesn't eat or drink anything. He looks like a god. He is super strong and impossible fast and graceful. He is something that is something I can't know about or he would tell me. And his family is the same way.

But why would he think I smell? That just doesn't fit. I take showers and I use strawberry shampoo. Which let me tell you is awesome. I fixed three plates and placed them on the table. Then Charlie came in.

He seemed suspicious when he came in. I think it was the green peppers. But he was brave enough to take the first bite. He seemed to like it. He noticed that Izzie was quiet.

"What's wrong with your sister?" he asked before I could answer Izzie did.

"Some guys I liked told her that they wanted to go with me ,but she shot them down for me. Because she as so much experience with guys," she fumed.

"I told you I was sorry. Can't you let it go?" I asked.

"Nope," she went back to eating.

"Um ,dad I wanted to let you know I will be going to Seattle the day of the dance. If that's ok?" I said.

"I guess that's ok. Are you going alone?" he asked.

"I was going to take Izzie. But I think that's a no. Look dad I'll be fine," I said. I knew he was worried since the almost accident for me and the accident for Izzie. Now she is mad at me. And little did I know I was in some serious trouble.

"Ok, will your truck make it though?"

"I'll stop if I have to," I assured.

"Um, ok," he said taking his now empty plate to the sink. He left and I turned to Izzie.

"I heard Nick going to the dance. Maybe you could ask him," I said.

"He has a girlfriend." she said.

"When did you find out?" I asked.

"Before the accident. You were so busy looking at Edward you never listened to me," she said.

"Izzie I'm so sorry— ,"

"Safe it for someone who cares," she said taking her plate to the sink. " You know what? I think that you and Edward are meant to be. Call me crazy , but he looks at you like you're a god. I don't blame you for liking him. But you can't shut me out. I need you," she said before she walked up the stairs to out room. I followed shortly.

Then I remembered something Izzie said at the lunch room 'I hope the creatures of the night get them,' then they laughed. That is so it! I ran up to my room and opened my computer and typed in VAMPIRES. Dozens of links came up. I clicked on the website that said Vampires ; how to spot them. Ok.

I read a bit it all didn't make since. I guess Edward wasn't a vampire. I mean he comes out in the sun and I've never seen fangs when he smiled. It's weird. Then one word caught my eye. 

** Super Fast**. That's how he got to me. I read down.

**Super strong**. He picked up a van off of Izzie's legs. Drinks blood. I've never seen him eat food or drink anything.

**Immortal**. He is such a gentlemen . He couldn't be from this time. He speaks in riddles and weird words I can't comprehend. But that is not what caught my attention. 

** Dazzles their prey**. Woa! He dazzles me.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO FREAKING KIDDING ME!" I yelled. Izzie stirred in her bed but didn't wake. She had her i-pod stuck in her ears. A habit she did when I started having nightmares that included screaming.

"So that's it? Huh? It doesn't matter. He sucked me in and now I can't get out," I said before turning it off and sleeping.

The next morning Jessica and Angela asked me to come dress shopping with them the Tuesday before the dance . So I agreed, Izzie said no. Shocker. So I'm ready to go . At biology I smiled when I saw Edward. This caught him off guard. I sat down and paid him no mind. Let's see if he knows what I know. The bell rang.

"Um Bella?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I heard you were going to Seattle. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. I planned on going any way and I thought that I could give you a ride." he said. Perfect, just perfect.

"Sure, but I thought and I quote 'It's better if we weren't friends'," I said.

"Well, I'm breaking the rules now . So would you go? With me?" he asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Your sister — ,"

"Were not speaking anymore," I said.

"Oh. It's my fault. Look I was just trying to get you to hate me so I told her that. Please don't be mad at her for my fault,"

"Actually, she is mad at me," I said.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said. I went to gym and Izzie bombarded me.

"I'm still mad at you. No matter what your boyfriend says," she said.

"What boyfriend?" I asked.

"Edward. You didn't think I would find out did you? Well I'm still mad," then she stormed off. I love her to death and I don't blame her for being mad. But Edward just made it worse.

That Friday it was nice and sunny. Not one of the Cullens where there. Which just adds to my vampire theory. Mike asked me out. I told him that it would hurt Jessica's feelings. I so close to stabbing that boy with a pencil.

Tuesday came quicker than I expected. It was after school and I was waiting for Jess and Angela. We headed to the shoe store. Jessica caught me up in the date she and Mike went on that I didn't know about. Jessica drove faster than the Chief so we got there by four .I've never seen so many shoes in my life. They were all over the place as they tried them on and laughed and giggled and gossiped about school. Then we bought jewelry . When that was done they tried on dresses. About after five dresses Angela spoke.

"Your not into this are you?" she asked.

"Not really. I really would like to go to this book store. Meet you at the restaurant?" I said walking out into the fresh air.

I walked to the book store. They had a few things but nothing worth my time reading. By the time I left it had turned dark. I knew the restaurant was a few blocks away so I started walking east. A group of men followed close behind. I heard there whispers.

"Hey there!" one of them called behind me. They picked up there steps. I quickened my pace. I turned a corner.

"Hey! There you guys are! ," another two of them called. I had four coming at me from on direction and two in the other. And they knew each other .I felt a lump in my throat. Screaming was out of the question. I tried to remember how to take the palm of my hand and shoving it upward into his brain. But I didn't want them to get that close.

"Hey, beautiful," he said brushing his hand across my face.

"Don't— don't touch me," I said.

"Don't be like that," he said. I kneed him in the groin. He fell to the ground. Then a car came around the corner speeding. They laid down on the breaks.

"Get in," a voice said from the car.

I hopped into the passengers seat. Before I could buckle my seat belt he reared the engine and he drove down the street. I was freaking out! His face was in the shadows but I knew it was Edward. His skin stretched over his knuckles turning them whiter. He went to fast down the road. My heart was trying to jump out of my chest. It was silent.

" Put your seat belt on," he ordered. I was clutching the seat for dear life. So I obeyed.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"No," he said not harsh, but worried. I sat in the silence. Then the car came to a quick stop. It was dark and we were surrounded by trees. I could see anything.

"Bella?" his voice was controlled.

"Yes?" my voice was shaky.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," I said controlling my voice more.

"Distract me please," he ordered.

"What?" I said.

"Just prattle about something until I calm down," he explained.

"Well , um, I'm going to run you over with my truck," I said. He laughed.

"Why are you going to run me over with your truck?" he asked.

"Because Izzie came to me and said ' I'm still mad at you no matter what your boyfriend says' . Did you tell her you were my boyfriend?" I asked.

"No I just told her I was sorry for bringing something that was between you two up. I never told her I was your boyfriend," he said.

"Oh, well then she just thought that. Because you went to jerk to Mr. Nice.," I said.

"Oh, I understand," he chuckled. "I'm sorry for what I caused," he said.

"It's alright. It would have happened with or without your help," I said. "Are you better?"

"No. Not really," he said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I sometimes have a problem with my temper." he said. Then he started the car and drove to the restaurant I was supposed to meet Jessica and Angela. They just came out and saw me with Edward and they're mouths fell open.

"I'm sorry I kept Bella from diner. We just ran into each other and began talking," he lied .

"No that's understandable. I mean that happens right," Jessica said.

"Can I join you ?" he asked.

"We already ate,"Angela said. "But you could eat with Bella," she smiled. Then her and Jessica went to the car. He headed for the door.

"Were are you going?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to dinner," he said.

"Nope. Not unless you give me some answers," I said. He sighed.

"Fine," he said.

We got a table in the back room and we were alone. Ha. I'm alone with a hot vampire! I ordered the first thing on the menu.

"Alright," I said finishing the second coke he pushed at me. "How did you know where I was ,"

"I was trying to keep a distance then I heard what those low lives where thinking—,"

"Whoa! Back it up. You can read minds?" I asked. "So you can read minds big deal,"

" Bella I shouldn't be doing this," he said.

"Look, Edward. I know what you are and before you say anything it doesn't matter," I said.

"You what?" he asked. "How?"

"Your pale white and ice cold. Just like a dead person. Your super fast. You were no where near me when the car was coming. Your super strong. You picked the van off Izzie's leg. You don't drink or eat anything. You don't go out in the sun. how old are you?"

"17," he answered.

"How long have you been 17?" I asked.

"A while," he said after a pause.

"I know what you are . . ." I paused.

"Say it," he said. I thought this was going to be easy. "Out loud." Just say it Bella. "Say it,"

"Vampire," I whispered. My breath was trembling.

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"Then ask the most basic question; What do we eat?"

"You won't hurt me," he laughed.

"Bella, you've seen me run, you've seen me pick up a van. As if you could out run me? As if you could fight me off?" he said them like questions.

"Bella, I've killed people," he said.

"It doesn't matter," I said.

"I wanted to kill you," he said leaning in and locking eyes with me.

"I'm here and I trust you," I said.

"Don't," his graze broke away. He got the check and we left. We were riding in the silence. He broke it.

"My family and I are different from our kind. We only feast on animals. But it's not always enough, Bella. That is why I said we couldn't be friends. I could easily kill you," he said.

"It doesn't matter. I trust you. It's too late any way,"

"Never say that," he snarled. " So how did you figure it out. Comic books, movies, books?"

"Actually, Izzie gave me the idea. Remember the day in the lunch room where you laughed when Izzie was whispering to you guys and you laughed at 'I hope the creatures of the night get you' . Well I looked up vampires and it was all there. I just don't understand how you can come out in the sun," I said.

"Myth," he said.

"Sleeping in coffins?" I said.

"Myth. I don't sleep," he said.

"Ever?"

"No," he said. "Look Bella. I can't read your mind. So your going to have to tell me what your thinking," he said. I'm afraid.

"Now I'm afraid," I said. "Not of you but of losing you. I feel like your going to disappear,"

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb," he smirked.

"What a stupid lamb," I laughed.

"What a sick and majestic lion," he smiled as he brushed a hand across my face. I held his hand there. Then he drove up to my house.

"Bye Bella," he said as I got out.

"Bye Edward,"

"Bella, sleep tight," he said before driving off. I quickly walked up to my house and through the door.

"Did you girls have fun?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah it was interesting," I lied . Which was partly true. I went to bed to hear Izzie singing in her sleep. I quickly fell a sleep.

About three things I was absolutely positive;

First, Edward was a vampire.

Second, there was a part of him — and I didn't know how dominant that part might be— that thirsted for my blood.

And Third I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

* * *

**_Ok that was Chapter 3. I know it's totally different then the book but I can't just copy it word for word. So I know Bella hasn't gone to La Push that will be after the Spring Dance. I know it took me forever to post but I got grounded and then I got like parol. So R&R!!! Next is Izzie's POV and Jacob will be in it. I know Izzie got bad luck but her luck is turning around!_**


	4. Chapter 4 Alone, on my own

**CHAPTER 4!!!!! IZZIE AND JACOB COME TOGETHER IN THIS CHAP!! PARTY!!!!! DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!**

* * *

**IzPOV.**

Are you freaking kidding me! My sister gets this boyfriend and just shuts me out like I'm trash! Don't get me wrong she has a hot boyfriend but I mean come on! Life is so unfair for the younger twin. The older twin gets more out of it. Or it's the other way around. Right now I got the crappy end of the deal and I hate it!

Edward Cullen picks her up every morning and I have to drive by myself. All alone. With out my big sister. I mean come on! I'm her baby sister and she just shuts me out. What ever I'm so over it.

It's April now. I'm alone all the time. I'm no longer in Bella's shadow. But in my own. Life sucks. Big time. Since Bella starting hanging out with Cullen everyone acts like I don't exist. Mike , the guy I like in Biology II , won't even talk to me in class.

I'm just another target in dodge ball. Just another kid as the table. Just another head in a head count. Just another face. I'm a nobody and now my big sister thinks so. I'm happy it's the weekend.

Bella is going on a hike with Cullen. She doesn't know I can hear her on the phone with him at night. But I can. Dad doesn't know. She doesn't want him to. This is the weekend of the Spring dance and I could be going with Mike but he ask Jessica. The girl that hates me.

So now I'm in the house alone. It needs to be cleaned again. Oh well Bella will clean it when she suffers Cullen with-drawl. She always clean when he is gone like something bad is going to happen.

Knock, knock. Crap it's the door.

"Bella— what she is not here!" I muttered to myself before walking to the door. My eyes are still stained red from my crying and I'm still sniffing. Who ever it is will just have to get over it.

"Hello," I said opening the door. It was Jacob. "Hey Jacob,"

"Are you ok? You look sick," he said. At least he cares.

"I'm not sick. I'm alone and Bella won't talk to me and I hate it," I said with a sad smile.

"Oh, well my dad wanted to bring Charlie some Fish Fry," he said giving me a brown bag.

"Thanks," I said putting the fish fry in the freezer.

" Well hey, you want to come down to La Push? We could hang out in my home made garage," he smiled. He actually wants to hangout with me.

"I don't know— ," I said. Don't be stupid! Go! The little voice in my head shouted. "Ok, come in. I'll be down in a minute," I said going up the stairs.

I smiled the whole time I got dressed in loose jeans, a black shirt with skillet on it, and a black and white striped button up shirt over it, and my black converses. I put in a black head band, and brushed my teeth and hoped down the stairs. I grabbed the truck keys.

"Lets go," I smiled. I left a note for who ever got home that I was at Jake's. Then we headed to my truck. Once we were there at his house he took me to his garage.

"You are working on a rabbit?" I asked when I saw his car.

"You speak car?" he asked.

"Not much. When I was at my grandfathers back home I would help work in his rabbit. Want some help?" I asked . I remember the smell of oil every time we would work on it. I remember when I shocked myself when I connected the wrong wire. Good times.

"Sure, sure. I'm working under the hood. Come on," he smiled. We began working under the hood. We got shocked a few times and we laughed together.

"Hey Jake . Remember when a bunch of us went down to La Push a couple of weeks ago? What did your friend mean by the Cullens don't come here? And Bella seemed to know about it," I asked. I remembered that day.

**(FLASH BACK)**

It was Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric, Bella, Jacob, and Jacobs friends, and me.

"Bella where is your date?" Angela asked.

"Date?" Mike asked.

"What date?" Eric asked.

"Edward Cullen," Jessica said.

"I invited him to be nice," she blushed.

" I think it's nice she invited him. No one ever does," Angela said.

"That's becsause Cullen's a freak," Mike said.

"You got that right," the biggest friend of Jacobs friends said. I looked at him with confusion.

"The Cullen's don't come here," the second one said.

(END)

"You caught that huh? Well there this is this story about our tribe. That we descended from wolves," he said.

"Wolves? Like were wolves?" I asked still helping under the hood.

"Yeah . And then there are stories about the cold ones." His tone dropped.

"The cold ones?" I asked.

"Yeah. My great-grandfather knew some. One day he ran into a coven. They claimed to be something different so my great-grandfather made a treaty with them. To keep them from hunting on our land," he said. My hands trembled. He took his hands in mine. My hands were shaking.

"Izz it's ok it's just a scary story," he said. His hands were warm on mine.

"So wolves and vampires exist?" I said as my breathing picked up.

"No, no. It's just a story. I didn't mean to scare you," he said brushing his hand over my face. "Your pale. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's work on the rabbit," I said as we turned back. He began talking about his life. It was perfect for him . Not a older twin to get all the good deals. Not a guys to come in between. The sun began to set.

"I've been talking to much , haven't I ?" he asked.

"No. I love hearing about you and your friends," I said.

"Quil and Embry are good friends,"

"Those are strange names," I said.

"Well Quil's a hand-me down name and Embry got his name I think from a soap opera star," he laughed. " Just don't make fun of there names. They'll tag team you and they won't fight fair,"

I laughed. It felt good to laugh. Since I've been alone in the shadows I haven't really laughed.

"Thanks Jake ," I said out of no where.

"For what?" he seemed confused.

"For making me laugh and bringing me to life again," I smiled .

"Well your welcome," he said taking my hands in his. He smiled. I heard a cough. It

was the two guys from the beach. I took back my hands and falling backwards off the stool I had sat on.

"Are you ok?" Jake ask picking me up.

"I think. Wow, I am becoming Bella," I laughed. He sighed .

One of the boys was tall and slender like Jacob. His black hair was chopped to his chin. The other was shorter and more burly. His white T-shirt stained over his developed chest and he seemed very happy about that. He is hair was almost a buzz cut.

Both boys looked back in forth between me and Jacob. A smile big on they're faces.

"Hey, guys," Jake greeted the boys.

"Hey, Jake," the short one said before looking at me. " Hi there," he smiled.

"Quil , Embry— this is my friend Izzie," he said , like he was proud to just know me. I blushed. They exchanged a look.

" Looks like Jake has a keeper ," the slender boy said , holding out his hand. I shook it gladly.

"Charlie's kid right?" the shorter one said doing the same thing.

"Yep," I said.

" I'm 're the one dating Cullen?" the slender boy asked. I felt stabbed in the chest. He thought I was Bella.

"No she is clearly dating our buddy Jake here. Oh I'm Quil." the short guy said..

"Actually Bella, my sister ,is dating Cullen," I said. " And I'm just friends with Jake,"

"Yeah that's what they all say," Quil laughed. Jake was fuming beside me. "Did we interrupted anything?"

"Um, I have to go Jake. It's getting late. Is it ok if I come over tomarrow?" I asked.

"Sure," he smiled as I turned and walked to my truck.

As soon as I was out of sight I heard Quil and Embry chorus , "Whoooooo!" followed by a "ouch!" and a "hey!"

"If you either of you set so much as a toe on my land tomorrow . . ." Jake threatened. I giggled all the way home in the empty cabin of my truck. I was still laughing when I walked through the door to be ambushed by Bella in a hug.

"Oh! Are you ok? I came home and you were gone," she said.

"Oh now you talk to me. Chill I was just at La Push," I said as she went back to making dinner. "Hey what is the 'Cold ones' ?" I asked. She froze.

"Where did you hear that from?" she asked.

"Um , Jake told me. Are you ok Bella you look pale?" I asked. She didn't answer.

"Here we go again! You can talk to me and get a answer but I can't ? What did that jerk Cullen do to you?" I yelled. " You used to like me,"

"Edward isn't a jerk!You don't think I like you? You don't think I care about you? Well want I'm doing for you is for you!" she yelled back.

"Oh. So dating a guy is for me?" I asked.

"No! It's to protect you!" she yelled.

"From what?Bella? From you becoming old and with a house full of cats?What!"

" I can't tell you .I've already told you to much," she said.

"TELL ME!! TELL ME DAMN IT!" I yelled.

Then I went out back and walked through the woods. I was hit with branches and fell down a lot. I heard weird stomps but didn't stop. I wanted to die so bad right there and now. But I kept walking.

After 30 minutes my eyes began drooping. I fell down and stayed down. My eye lids were heavy and I needed sleep. My eyes closed and I dreamed.

_In my dream Bella and Edward are standing in front of me in the forest . Something is pulling on my hand. I look back and it's Jake._

_"Jake?" I asked._

_"Come on Izzie. Please come on," but my feet were glued to the ground ._

_I couldn't move. I looked back and there was blood dripping from Edwards teeth. I heard a yelp and looked at Jake. He began shaking and then I heard a rip. Then in Jake's place was a russet wolf._

I woke up. It was raining on me. It was still dark out. 'This is it,' I thought. 'Your going to die in your own backyard. If only I could say sorry to Bella for yelling at her,'

"Izzie!" I heard my name. I could see lights walking through the forest. I wanted to yell and say over here. But I couldn't find my voice. It was stuck in my throat not wanting to leave. I heard my name from different voices that I didn't know. I could pick out my dad's, Bella's and . . Jake's. Jake.

Then a figure was standing over me with a worried look. His russet skin shined against the light he held. His black hair whipping around his face.

"Izzie? Izzie, are you alright? I'm Sam. Have you been hurt?" he asked. I felt a stab all over my body. I shook my head.

"It's ok. I'm here to help you," he said picking me up. I felt limp in his arms. I felt so numb. So helpless.

"I found her!" he said as I could hear voices getting closer and closer until I was in the middle of it.

"IZZIE!" my dad yelled over all the voices.

"It's ok Izzie. Stop saying sorry," Bella said brushing her hand over my face.

"Has she said anything Sam?" my dad asked.

"She has only said 'I'm sorry," since I found her," Sam said as they carried me to the couch. I was wrapped up in three different blankets with Bella by my head. My teeth clattered together.

"Izzie?" a new voice asked. I relized it was .

"Dr. Cullen ?" and if he is here then . . . he is here. I hissed.

"That's right dear. Are you hurt Izzie?" he asked . Sam had said, 'Have you been hurt?' . What would hurt me?

"I'm not . . . hurt," I forced the words out. Because I was in a different world of hurt. I felt his cold fingers touch my wrist and I watched as he counted. Then he touched my forehead.

"Izzie what happened to you?" he asked.

"I went into the woods, because I was upset," I whispered.

"Why were you upset?" he asked.

"Because I y-yelled at Bella for no reason," I lied.

I heard Bella sigh beside me. There in my living room was Sam Uley, Mr. Newton, and Mike, , Edward was standing behind Bella, and standing in a corner was Jake. I gave him a weak smile. He didn't return the smile. I looked at Edward. Then my eyes closed and wouldn't open back.

When I woke up it still was dark out. I looked over and Edward and Bella where kissing. IN HER BED. IN OUR BED ROOM!!They didn't notice me. I froze where I was just watching. I couldn't say anything.

Ok I've seen it all. How in the world did he get up here? I could hear the game and Charlie snoring down stairs. I know. I'm dreaming . That's it. I laid back down and fell back a sleep. Wow. Bella would kill me if she knew who was in my dreams.

* * *

_**Chapter 4!! I know it's short but I didn't want to put all of it on one chapter!!! So R&R!!!! Thank you guys som much for the Reviews! Keep them up!!**_


	5. Chapter 5 My personal sun, gone

**CHAPTER 5!!!! THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS YOU GUYS ROCK!!!! DISCLAIMER; I OWN NOTHING!!! BUT IZZIE.**

* * *

**IzPOV.**

Everything went back to the same. Bella ignores me, Charlie fishes every Saturday (when it doesn't rain), and I hang out with Jacob. We have a lot of fun. We work on the rabbit,played cards,talk and laugh. He glued me back together when Bella broke me. He was like the sun to me. So warm and loving. He was my own personal sun and I don't deserve him.

When I went back to school people said they have been seeing this big wolf like creatures hanging around. Everyone was getting sick too. Half the class was always out or something like that.

Jake took me to this cliff and we sat on a blanket playing cards. Then four figures apeared out of the forest. Even though it was cold they were wearing shorts. Then the tallest one runs and jumps off the cliff.

"NO!" I yelled jumping to my feet.

"What! What's wrong?" Jacob shouted in alarm.

"That guy h-he just jumped off the CLIFF!!! Why didn't they stop him? We've got to call an ambulance!" I said running to my truck. I was freaking out. I couldn't believe what I just saw.

Jacob laughed, and I spun around to look at the cold-blooded sick guy who would laugh at that.

"Izz, calm down. They're just cliff diving. Recreation. La Push is a really boring place," he said.

"Cliff . . . diving?" I said slowly. I looked over and a second figure jumped off the cliff.

"Wow. It's really high," I said.

"Well some of us jump lower, but those guys are insane," 'us'. I caught that word.

"You cliff dive?" I asked.

"Sure, sure. It's fun. Gives you a rush," he said.

"A rush. Right," I said to myself before falling to the ground. Then I looked over and a third figure was pacing the edge. My eyes widened. That was the reckless thing I've ever seen.

"Jake, you got to take me cliff diving!" I said jumping to my feet. He frowned.

"No you could get hurt! Why would you do something like that? First you go out in the woods and now you want to cliff dive!" Jake shouted.

" I just want to try," I said harmlessly.

" Izz, I care about you. And I don't want to see you get hurt," he said. He cares about me. "Wait I didn't mean it that way," he said.

"I know. I won't cliff dive if you don't want me to," I said.

"Thank you. You don't how good it feels to know you won't be hurt," he said giving me a hug. We walked back over to the blanket and continued to play cards.

"So who were those guys. The crazy ones ," I asked. He laughed.

"The La Push gang," he sounded disgusted.

"You have a gang?" I laughed.

"It's not like that. I swear they're hall monitors gone bad. They don't start fights, they keep us at peace around here," he snorted. "This guy just shows up out of nowhere and he is scary looking . Well word got around that he was selling meth to kids and Sam Uley and his disiciples ran him off our land. They're all about are land and the tribe pride. . . it's getting ridiculous. The worst is the council takes him seriously. Embry said that they call themselves ' Protectors' or something like that."

Jake hands were clenched into tight fists. He looked like he wanted to hit something. I'd never seen him like this.

"You don't like them? Do you ?" I asked.

"Does it show?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hey words hurt," I said. " They aren't doing anything bad, it seems,"

"Yeah it's so annoying though. The other day Embry, Quil and me were at store just hanging around and the gang shows up. Quil has a mouth and he pisses off Paul . Paul is had this weird looking grin on his face, showing his teeth and all . And Sam just puts a hand on Paul and he calms down. They think they're tough guys,"

"Tough guys," I agreed. " Hey Jake what's really bothering you? About the whole Sam thing?" I asked.

"It's the way he treats me. He pays me more attention then the others. Watching me. Like I'm going to join his gang someday," his voice was almost a whisper.

"Jake. Jake you don't have to join anything . You always have me," I said.

"Yeah," he said with the same tone.

"Jake? Jake what is it?" I asked. He frowned. He was worried and afraid. I could tell by his eyes.

"It's — it's Embry. He's been avoiding me lately. It's not just me . Quil too, and he missed a week of school but he was never home when we tried to see him. And then he came back. He looked freaked out. He still wouldn't talk to us. Izzie I'm scared I'm next," he looked at me. His russet skin gleaming in the sun. His eyes full of sadness.

"It'll be ok Jake. It'll be ok, you have me," I said giving him a hug. "Did you tell Billy?"

"He isn't very helpful on that let me just say," he said.

"It's ok Jake," I said before I knew it my lips were against his nice soft lips. I pulled back.

"I-I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be," he said pulling me back in. He pulled back again. "Hey you want to go to the movies next Friday? " he asked. "We could see something with guts," he smiled.

"I don't date," I said. And it was the truth . Bella and I vowed we would never date. Wait! Well that vow is shot to hell. "Sure I'm in,"

**NEXT FRIDAY.**

I'm sitting in the living room waiting for Jake to get here. He said he had a surpirse. I can't wait.

HONK HONK!! I heard a horn outside. I jumped and ran outside.

"NO WAY! You finished the Rabbit!!" I yelled.

"Yes I did and you get to be the first girl to ride in it," he said.

"Bye dad!" I yelled as I shut the door. I hoped in the Rabbit.

"It looks good Jake. You did a good job," I said.

"We did a good job," he said taking my hand. I laughed nervously.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I've never been on a date," I said.

"Well neither have I," he said.

We got to the movies and I saw Mike there. He was waiting to be let in the movies.

"Hey Mike!" I said.

"Hey Izzie. Is this your study buddy you meet every day after work?" He asked. What he ment was 'Is this the guy you blew me off with?'

"Yes . This is my study buddy , Jake," I said.

"Yeah we did a lot of study," he laughed. I elbowed him in the gut.

"Hey you want to seat with us?" I asked.

"Really?" Jake and Mike asked at the same time.

"Yes really. Come on," I said as we walked into the movies. Jake sat on my left and Mike on my right. Jake played with my hand thoughout the movie. Mike sat by me with his head between his legs.

"Mike are you ok?" I asked.

"No — excuse me," he said jumping up and running out. We followed.

"Jake go check on him," I said. Jake did as he was told. He came back.

"Man he has a week stomach," Jake said taking in a deep breath. Something tells me he has been holding it in. He sat by me on the bench.

"He must be getting sick. Do you think we could drive him home?" I asked.

"Sure, sure," he said. Mike stumbled out of the restroom. I walked over to him and helped him walk. We were almost out of the movies when Jake walked to the snack bar.

"There is no time for a snack!" I said. Mike was getting heavy. Jake came back with a jumbo empty popcorn bucket.

"Hey he isn't puking in my car," he smiled. Once Mike was in the back seat Jake gave him the bucket.

"Use it ," Jake said. I got in Mikes car and drove it to his house. We helped Mike into the house before I sat in the Rabbit. We finally reached my house and we parked. I look at Jake. He didn't look to good.

"Jake are you ok? You look funny," I said. He was sweeting.

" I'm fine . Fit as a fiddle," he said. I placed my hand on his forehead.

"Your burning up!" I said.

"I'm fine.I just fell wrong not sick. I'll call you tomorrow," he said. Then he grabbed my wrist. "Izzie I know this will sound weird, but I never want to hurt you. I'm here for you . I will never let you down you can always count on me. You know that right?" he asked. He acts like he is about to die.

"Of course Jake," I said smiling at him before he drove away.

"How was your date with Jake?" My dad asked.

"It was fun. Mike was there Mike and Jake got sick," I said.

"That's to bad. I hope he fells better," Charlie said.

I climbed the stairs and got ready for bed. Once I laid in the bed I felt sick. I ran to the bathroom . The next thing I know it's morning and I was a sleep on the tolite. A glass of water was beside me. I didn't feel like moving. It hurt all over. It was like I was in the woods again. So I closed my eyes and fell back a sleep. When I woke up again it was dark out.

"Izzie are you ok?" it was Bella.

"I'm fine," I said getting up and walking out of the bathroom.

"You look like the walking dead," she said.

"Thanks," I said taking the glass of water with me and placed it by my bed. I fell back a sleep. It was morning when I woke up again and I wasn't sick any more. I got up and walked down to the kitchen.

"Mike feels better," Charlie said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Great," I said. " Um did Jake call?"

"No. Was he supposed to?" I ignored him and walked over to the phone. I dialed Jakes number.

Jacob was the one who answered, but when I heard his voice I knew he was still sick.

"Hello?" he voice was cracking.

"Oh, Jake. You sound horrible," I groaned .

"I feel horrible," he whispered.

"Oh Jake I feel horrible for dragging you out on a date with me," I said.

"I'm glad I went," he still whispered. "Don't blame yourself. This is not your fault. Trust me,"

"You'll get better soon. I got sick too and I am better this morning," I promised.

"You were sick?" I heard the alarm in his voice.

"Yeah but I'm fine now," I said. "You'll probably be better in a few hours," I said.

"Izzie I probably don't have what you had," his voice was still in a whisper. "It's something else,"

"Well whats wrong?" I asked.

"Everything. Every part of me hurts," the pain in his voice shot pain through me.

"W-what can I do Jake?" I asked.

"Nothing . You can't come up here. Ever," his whisper got harsher.

"It doesn't matter Jake. I don't like hearing that you are in pain," I said.

"I'll call you when I can. I'll let you know when you can come down again," he said ignoring me.

"But Jake—,"

"I've got to go," he said.

"So much for you'll always be there for me," I said through the tears on my face.

"I'm so sorry. Wait for me to call," then the line went dead.

"What's wrong Izz?" my dad asked as I sat in the love seat.

"Um, Jake , got sick and I think he just dumped me," I said through a sad smile.

"It'll be ok. I know your pain," he said.

"Do you? Because I don't really know if I do," I said with a sad smile.

Jacob didn't call. I tried to call but only Billy answered and told me that Jake was still sick. I got rude and made sure that Billy had taken him to a doctor. Billy said he had but I don't believe that crazy old man.

I called several times a day. But no one was ever there. I think they aren't answering the phones because they are afaird it's me. I decided to make a trip , invitation be damned!

I got out of the truck and walked to the red little house. But it was empty. Jake couldn't be in the hospital could he? But the nurse at the hospital said that neither Billy or Jacob had been in.

I made Charlie call Harry Clearwater. It took forever but he finally hung up.

"There has been trouble with the phone lines , so that's why you haven't been able to get through. Billy did take Jake to the doctor looks like he has mono. He is real tired and Billy said no visitors," he reported.

"What? But dad he isn't sick! Something else is going on, Jake is in trouble!" I shouted.

"Now Izz, don't make a pest of yourself. Billy knows whats best for Jake," He said.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"I know you like Jake but Billy is his father," my dad continued.

I left and walked to my room. Bella was out. Shocker. So I had the place to myself. I opened my lap-top and looked up mono. All I know was that you were supposed to get it from kissing and that wasn't the case. We only kissed once. I read the symptoms quickly— the fever he had, but what about the rest? No he didn't have mono and Billy was lieing. But what hurt the most was that Jake lied to me. I remembered he said 'fit as a fiddle'. Did it really hit him that fast?

I glared at the screen and wonder why exactly why I care. He didn't want me any more if he was going to fake an illness. But why didn't I believe Billy's story? Why would they lie to me, to my dad. Bella not so much.

I skimmed through the rest of the article and stopped at the part about how mono could last more than a month.

A _MONTH_? My mouth made a O.

But Billy couldn't enforce the no visiters thing for long. Of course not. I'll give Billy a week. A week before I got pushy. A week was genourous.

The week was finally up and I picked up the phone. If no one answered I was driving to La Push. I dialed the phone. Billy answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey. Is Jake better. I was hopping I could come by —,"

"Sorry he is not in,"

"So where is he?"

"He's out with friends for the whole day," Billy said with no emotion in his voice.

"Well at least he is better," I said.

"Well I'll tell him you called. Bye Izzie," then he hung up.

"No you won't . I don't believe your lies Billy," I said but he already hung up. I held the phone in my hands.

"Everything ok?" my dad asked.

"Yeah Jake is out and about,"I said. without me.

"Oh that's good. Are you guys going to hang out?" he asked.

"Nope," I said.

"Ok. Well promise me you'll stay out of the woods," he said.

"Ok. More bears?" I asked.

"Yeah. We have a missing hiker," he said before leaving. Bella was out yet again! I mean what all can she do with that guy?

I decided that I'm not going to stay in doors. So I laced up my shoes and got in the truck and drove where I followed Bella and Edward one day.. I walked for a long time. Stumbling and tripping over branches. I wasn't looking for anything just walking. Then I stumbled into a meadow. It was beautiful. I wasn't even looking for it.

I walked out in the center of the meadow. It didn't take me long to find. Just pain to find it.

"Well well. Look who we have here," a voice called from behind me.

I turned around to see a to see a white man smiling at me. He had pale white skin like Edwards. His skin sparkled in the sun. His eyes were red and his teeth looked really sharp. He had such beautiful brown hair.

"Um, hello," I said.

"Hello Izzie, I'm Masen," his voice was like a ocean breeze.

"Um, h-how did you know my name?" I asked. He was by my side in a flash. I gasped.

"I just do," he said before kissing my forehead and then brushing his cold fingers over my cheek. My breathing increased. "Your so beautiful. What are you doing by yourself?"

"No reason," I said backing up.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you . . . much," he smiled.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

"Well first I'm going to do this," he said kicking me a good five feet away. I hit the ground with a _thud!_

"Ow!" I gasped. He laughed.

"What are you?" I asked standing back up.

"I'm your worst nightmare," he smirked. Then he was in front of me in a flash. He took me arm.

"Your blood smells so good," he said inhaling. He kissed my wrist. "Your blood becons me,"

"You're a vampire," I said.

"Oh your quick," he smiled. "To passion.

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!

* * *

**

**Cliffy!! Chapter five!!! WOW!!! What is he going to do??R&R to find out!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 We're not safe in Forks

**CHAPTER 6!!!! ALRIGHT HERE WE GO!!! JACOB/WOLF TO THE RESCUE!!!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY JUST STOP READING IT!!! THANKS -Bailey!!

* * *

**

**IzPOV.**

This hot vampire , named Masen, just kissed me. And still is.

"Now Izzie, kiss me back. Fight for your life," he smirked. So I kissed back. I didn't want to. It felt like I was going against Jacob. But I need to fight for my life. Or just die either way, I'm not going down that easy.

"Alright time to kill the fragile, yet beautiful, human," he said opening his grabbed my wrist.

"I'll do anything! Please don't kill me!" I said. He froze.

"Anything?" he asked raising a eyebrow.

"A-anything," I said in defeat. He pondered over it.

"You would do anything? Like getting me closer to the Cullen family?" he asked.

"Why the Cullen's?" I asked.

"Don't you know? The Cullen's , all of them ,are vampire's," he smirked.

"No they can't be," I said shaking my head.

"And you have to be my queen of the shadows," he said. My eyes grew wide.

"You want me to be one of you?" I asked.

"It's not all bad. You never age. You can't get hurt and you could take down anything or anything you want,"

"You would do that to me? You wouldn't kill me on accident?" I asked.

"Now why would I do that to you? You have to much potential. Your so beautiful," he said brushing his hand across my face. Without an answer he threw me to the ground. And grabbed my wrist and all he did was bite. My eyes grew wide. I began to twitch.

"It burns! My hand! Make it stop!" I yelled. "It hurts! Stop it! Make it stop!". But no one could hear me. I was in the middle of no where with a vampire. He laughed. I could fell my body jerking all over the place.

"It will stop. Don't fight it. Let it spread," he said. Then a blur tackled him.

"Izzie? Are you ok? Can you hear me?" Alice asked. Alice?

"Alice? It burns! Make it stop! My hand!" I yelled.

"Izzie calm down," Bella said at my other side.

"You! Get away from me!" I yelled at her.

"Izzie it's me Bella," she said.

" Carlisle it's going to happen.I've seen it ," sometime while I was yelling Dr. Cullen came and was by Alice.

"It doesn't have to happen. We can still keep her human. Who is going to suck the venon out?" he asked.

" Kill me! Kill me now!" I yelled.

"We are not going to kill you! Your going to be fine," Bella said. I hate her so much.

"Why do you care?" I asked. It burns like taking the wrong end of the curling iron.

"We're to late," Dr. Cullen said.

"No we're not," Edward said he was by Bella in a flash. Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Your not biting me!" I yelled. He didn't listen to my complaint.

"Ow! Hmmmmmmm," I said. My hand didn't burn any more.

"Edward you can stop now," said. Edward obeyed .

Then five wolves emerged from the woods. A black wolf in the lead, a deep gray, and brown. Then two more came out and formed a V. The last one that came out had russet fur that sparkled in the sun. Just like Jacob's. His brown eyes also reminded me of Jacob. They circled the Cullen's.

"Gentlemen, we are here to help. We are not killing this young girl," Edward spoke. The russent fur wolf growled.

"We are not killers, please. Just listen . We have killed the monster who bit her. We have cleaned it up. You don't have to worry about anything," Edward said. Then one by one they exited. The russet fur one looked at me before running away.

'Don't go,' I thought to myself. It looks so much like Jacob.

"Carlisle, is she ok?" Bella asked.

"She is fine. But she is too quiet," he said.

"She's fine," Alice said. "Just in shock,"

I'm now sitting in the empty living room. It's past mid-night and I can't stop thinking about that wolf. Then there was a soft knock on the door. I slowly got it. I don't know who goes knocking on the cop's door at mid night.

I opened the door to reveal Jacob. I growled. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to keep my promise," he huffed. He wouldn't make eye contact with me. He wouldn't show me his beautiful brown eyes I love so much. Or his smile that made me want to melt.

"Why are you huffing like that?" I asked.

"No reason," he said with a harsh tone.

"GO AWAY!" I hissed trying to slam the door but he stopped it with his foot. Without a ouch.

"No! I came to apologize," he said.

"I don't care. Go away!" I said trying to shove him out the door. I failed , he didn't even move an inch. I stepped back. He was just in shorts. His chest was burning hot. Just like when we last saw each other.

He looked huge! This is not my Jake this is somebodies Jake.

"Izzie?" Jacob asked. "Are you ok? Your looking a bit green," he asked taking me in his arms.

"Don't touch me," I said trying to get out of his iron grip. "And how dare you ask me if I'm ok? Jake you broke my heart!"

"Look if I could explain to you I would. But I can't," he said.

"Then go away!" I said.

"Look Izzie, haven't you ever known something you couldn't tell anyone, not even the one's you love?" he asked. I did. The fact of getting bitten by a vampire and finding out my sister's in love with a vampire.

"What's your point Jake?" I asked. "Because unless your going to tell me straight out then you might as well just leave,"

"Please understand that this is strange to me. I mean really strange," he said.

"That's it! I don't understand Jake. Did Sam make you do this?" I said.

"Why are you blaming Sam? He actually helped me!" Jacob growled. This wasn't my Jacob this was a scared Jacob. Then I remember Quil about two weeks ago when I saw him.

"I saw Quil the other day. Yeah, he is scared, Jacob," I said. I got his attention. "He is afraid he is next,"

"It doesn't matter .I can't go back now!" he hissed.

"Well, then you should just, just go! Get out of my life! I guess I should have loved you!" I said. Then I regretted the words.

"I guess you shouldn't have!" he snapped back. We waited in silence. Another howl ripped through the air. It was cold, I was tired. And I was angry with Jake for lying to me!

"Look I'm sorry! This is the only way. You don't understand!" he huffed.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't Jake! I miss my Jake! I miss the Jake that took me to his garage and told me about him. I miss how I could talk him so easy, just like I was writing my name! I miss his smile, the way he kissed me and I really miss he open and welcome heart. And that is what this Jake is missing! A heart! Just leave! Your aren't my Jake. Your that no good Sam's Jake not my Jake!" I yelled.

"Stop! Blaming ! SAM!" he growled. His hands were in tight fist. He was shaking with anger. "This was a mistake. You wouldn't undersatnd!"

"Well I'm sorry. Your not telling me a damn thing!" I shouted. We waited in silence. Another howl ripped through the air.

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY DAMN IT! WE'RE TRYING TO TALK!" I yelled to the wolf, or what ever it was.

"I'm sorry, Izzie!It's kills me! Because you know the answer. You know my secret! Just guess! Yeah guess!" The jake I loved was coming out. Leaving the Sam's Jake behind.

"Guess what you are?" I asked . He nodded. "I don't know!"

" Remember the day you met my friends? I told you the sto—," his voice's cut off.

"The stories?" I asked. He nodded. "You said your tribe came from were wolves, and Edward's family was ,like, vampires. Jake I don't see where you getting at!"

"That's it you just said it!" he exclaimed.

"What you're a vampire too?" I asked. He slapped his forehead to his palm. "Jake I'm tired. I don't know what your talking about!"

"It's what you said before vampire's," he said.

"Jake I don't know. I'm tired. I've seen five giant looking wolves today and—," I was cut off by his laughter. "Oh I'm so glad you find this god damn amusing Jake,"

A howl ripped through the looked in the woods.

"Jake if this is a prank this isn't a funny one," he turned. "No wait! Don't leave," he froze.

"I thought you wanted me to leave?" he asked.

"Please don't leave me again," I said.

"I never left. I've been to your house more times then you could count. Izzie it's not that I don't want to be with you. It's just that I can't,"

"It's Sam isn't it? He finally pulled you in. Jake you said you would never join that," I said.

"This is different Izzie. Something totally different. Something I can't tell you. Your going to have to figure this out on your own," he said. I walked over to him. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. At first he kissed back and then he just shut down. I stopped.

"Or you just don't want me," I said walking back to the house.

"That's not it. I swear Izzie. Just think about what I told you," he said before running off into the woods. I walked slowly back to the house in a daze. I fell a sleep on the couch and had a weird dream.

I'm in a forest and Jake is tugging on my hand. I've been here in this dream before. Edward and Bella are standing in front of me with sharp teeth.

Riiiiiiiiiippppppppppp! Then in Jake's place was a huge russet wolf. The one I saw at the meadow. The one that reminded me of Jake. I bolted up.

The sun was shining through the windows. I have to get to La Push. I quickly got dressed and headed for the truck. I pushed my truck to as fast as it would go until I reached Jake's house. I walked to the door. Billy answered.

"Hello. Jake's not here,"

"Billy tell me where he is at," I said.

" I'll tell him you stopped by," he closed the door.

What a pain in the butt! A howl came from the woods behind Jake's house. I followed the sound through the forest. It got louder the closer I got. Then I pushed through a clearing and there were the same five wolves in a circle, there was a new sweet gray wolf, now. The russet one looked at me with his brown eyes.

"Jacob," I other five growled at me. Then Jacob got in front of me and growled at the others. It looked like there was a secret conversation going on.

"Jacob? Jacob is that really you?" I asked getting closer to the big russet wolf. Then I felt something knock me down. I hit the ground with a HUMPH! I looked up to see a chocolate brown wolf, I think it was laughing at me. His eyes reminded me of Embry. The way they sparkled, when I first saw them.

"Embry?" I asked. Which was pretty stupid he couldn't talk back. He nodded. He grinned or smiled what ever it was. Then I saw a sweet gray color. His structer reminded me of Quil.

"Oh, no. Quil? Not Quil," I said. But the wolf disagreed. Jake was a wolf. His friends were wolf.

"Alright I'm taking a wild guess but I'm guessing this big black wolf is Sam?" I asked looking at Jake. Jake nodded yes. "I got a few words for you ,bub," I said walking towards the wolf. Then something grabbed my shirt and drug me back.

"Stop Jake!" I said. Sam growled at me. Along with two others on his side. "Oh growl all you want your still just a mutt! And a no good friend theft!" The black wolf rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" I said. Then I felt the ground underneath me. Jake had dropped me. He was hidding me behind his leg. I don't understand why though.

"Thank you for meeting with us, Sam," Edward's voice rang. "There are vampire's stalking Bella and Izzie Swan," he was interupted by Jake's growl. I felt like I was going to sneeze.

"No," I whispered.I held my sneeze.

"Which is going to be difficult. Because Alice can't see Izzie's future, and none of us can pick up her sent. Good question. We think she has this shield around her body disabling us to sense her. Smell her blood truth be told. We can't smell her, feel her feelings, read her mind, see her future, or sense her. We can't even hear her talk from a distance like we could with Bella,"

Then all the Cullen's came into view. Even Bella was there. Traitor!

"We have came here to ask if you can protect her. Because she doesn't trust of no more than you do." Edward said. "I think she is scared of us, but as I said Jasper , our brother, can't feel her emotions. So we have no clue."

"AH-CHOO!" I said. Were did that come from?

"What was that? Sam you promised no humans," Edward snarled. He was about to lung for Sam. I jumped out from behind Jacob.

"NO EDWARD! It's just me," I said. He looked at me with a smile.

"See what I mean? None of us knew she was here, hidden," Edward pointed out. Bella looked at me with sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Izzie," she mouthed. I felt tears. I ran to my big sister and we hugged.

"I told you this was for your own good, Izzie. I'm so sorry," she said. We just hugged.

"Do you trust me now?" I asked.

"Of course.I'm so sorry," she said. I pulled back.

"Look at us. We wanted to be normal and we date vampires and werewolves, er, I mean are friends with werewolves," I corrected. Jake didn't want me and I don't think he will ever. I frowned.

"What's wrong Izzie?" Bella asked.

"Nothing, I've just had a long day," I said through a small smile. Then the Alice girl gasped. Bella froze. Alice's eyes where blank . Jasper was supporting her, so she wouldn't fall.

"Who is up for baseball?" she asked. Bella laughed and Emmett jumped up and down.

"Bella, Izzie do you two want to come and watch?" Alice asked.

"We would love too!" Bella said . Bella pulled me towards the woods for us to go and get the truck.

"Hang on Bella," I said. She stopped and I looked at my favorite wolf. I walked up to him. I brushed my hand through his fur.

"Jake, I'm sorry for accusing Sam for something he didn't cause. I'm sorry it upset you. I want you to know that I (pause) love you," I said before hugging the wolf's big neck . Then I turned and walked back over to Bella. Edward was by her. I sighed.

"He doesn't want us to get lost," she shrugged. We walked back to the truck. Edward got on the passenger side and pulled Bella in his lap. I got on the drivers side. After a view minutes Edward spoke.

"Bella can you roll the window?" he asked as Bella rolled down the window. He stuck his head out and inhaled.

"What's your problem? Vampire getting a little car sick?" I teased.

"No, you smell horrible. You smell like wolf," he said. I smelled my clothes.

"I smell like I've been in the woods," I shrugged.

"Maybe to you , but not to me," he said with his head still out of the window. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX!!! Alright coming up next is Vampire Baseball!!! So R&R!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7 Time to play the suns away

**CHAPTER 7!!! THE SUNS AWAY , THE VAMPS WILL PLAY!!!!DISCLAIMER!!!**

* * *

**BPOV.**

"Bella, has Edward every been in our room at night?" Izzie asked me. We were getting ready to go and play vampire baseball with Edward's family.

"Um, no,"

"Then why did I see him in here one night. He was gnawing your face off with his lips!" Izzie exclaimed.

"Ok,ok. He WAS here. But he isn't now," I said.

"Really then ---- ARGH!" Izzie screamed as Edward was by me in a heart beat.

"What are you two ladies chatting about?" Edward asked.

"Why we were talking about you and how some boyfriends can be so dumb especially vampire ones," Izzie said.

"I know you two were talking about me in Bella's , er I mean both of yours room at night," Edward said.

"Then why did you ask?" Izzie said.

"Are you two ready?" he asked looking at my rain boots, jeans and long sleeve shirt with my brown jacket over it. Then he looked at Izzie's jeans, converses and purple hoodie.

"Yes," I said. Then in a blink of an eyes he was out the window. Izzie and I ran down stairs.

"Where you two going?" Charlie asked as we pasted.

"Going to hang out with Alice Cullen from school," Izzie said in a blink of an eye. She could lie better than me.

"Ok., behave," he said as we ran out the door and ran to the truck.

"When are you going to tell him about Edward?" Izzie asked.

"When Edward and I run away together through a note,"

"Your going to marry a vampire?" Izzie asked.

"No, I'm becoming one," I said. "And then I'll marry him,"

"Your going to kill yourself for him?" she asked.

"Look, I can't leave without him. You've seen me without him for a weekend and he doesn't age. So sooner or later he'll have to relocate and I can't live without him," I said. She just stared out of the window. " Izzie I'm sorry, but I'm not changing my mind,"

Then we pulled into the Cullen's driveway.

"Izzie please behave. These people mean a lot to me. More than you know," I told her.

"People? Are you kidding? I got bit by one of there kind!"

"They're different! They live off animal's blood," I said.

"Oh and that makes it so much better," Izzie mumbled.

"You know they can hear you right?" I asked.

"Actually, they can't . Right now to them it's like your talking to yourself," she smirked.

"Unbelievable," I said getting out of the car and walking up to the glass door. Where Edward was there in a flash. He came out.

"So where is your Volvo?" Izzie asked.

"Where taking Emmett's jeep," he smiled. Then he strapped me and Izzie tight in the jeep as we drove out to a field. I saw Carlisle putting down bases. Edward slung Izzie on his back and picked me up in his arms.

"Hold on tight," he said.

"What do you mean—," before Izzie could finish he ran towards his family who where like a mile away. Then Edward stopped and put me down. Izzie didn't let go.

"Um, Izzie you can let go now," Edward said. Then Izzie dropped to the ground. I helped her up. Then she ran towards the trees and she threw up. Then she stumbled off. She stood in front of Emmett.

"HA! You're the first human to puke!" Emmett laughed. Then he slapped her gently on the back and she fell to the ground. "Ops," Then he helped her to her feet.

"Sorry, human," he said.

"I'm ok," she said. I giggled. "Play BALL!"

"It's time," Alice said. Then Edward left me and Izzie watching as they all took there position.

Emmett went to right field, as Edward went to left. Alice was the pitcher. Then Esme came up behind me and Izzie.

"Hey, girls. How about you two help me referee?" she asked.

"She thinks we cheat!" Emmett yelled from the outfield before he laughed.

"Oh, I know you cheat," Esme laughed. "Play BALL!"

Then Rosalie got up to bat. Alice threw the pitch. Rosalie hit it with a loud boom.

"Now I see why you need the thunder," I said as thunder clashed around us. The ball was sent over Edwards head.

"Homeroom," Izzie said.

"Rose hits hard, but Edward's really fast," Esme said. Then out of nowhere the ball was thrown to Esme as Rosalie slid into home.

"Your out," I said.

"Yeah!" Emmett said. Rosalie glared at him.

"Come on babe. It's just a game," Emmett said. Then Rosalie got up and stared at me.

"Nice Kitty," Carlisle said.

"Meow," Izzie laughed. Oh, she is so vampire meat, when my back is turned and Rosalie goes for her. Then Carlisle hit it and Emmett caught it. Jasper got up to bat and twirled his bat around. Then he hit it right between Emmett and Edward . They both went for it and crashed together making a big boom sound. Then Alice froze.

"STOP!" She yelled. "Everyone STOP!" Everyone froze . Then they all ran to Alice. Leaving Izzie and me unprotected.

"We have to get them out of here," Edward whispered in a harsh voice.

"There isn't enough time. They're safe with us, for now," Alice said.

"Bella, who is looking for us?" Izzie asked.

"Other vampires. Don't worry, I'll protect you," I said giving her a hug. Then three vampires emerged from the woods. Edward rushed over to us.

"Ok, listen to me. What ever you do don't make sudden movements. Don't give them your scent," Edward said. "Well, Bella don't. They can't smell Izzie,and stand behind me Bella. Izzie go stand behind Jasper,"

Izzie walked slowly over to Jasper. She stopped and looked at me .

"Wait, isn't he new to the whole eat animals deal?" Izzie asked. I nodded yes. "I'm going to die,"

Izzie stood behind Jasper. She kept a distance though. The new vampires where a male and two females. And one female looked pissed. They all walked up to the row that Edward's family formed.

"Hello, looks like you have caught us in little baseball game," Carlisle greeted.

"I'm truly sorry, for interrupting your time, but I seek a fragile human," a blond female said.

"And you are?" Carlisle said.

" I'm Macey. This is Victoria(gestures to a red frizzy hair woman), and her mate James(gestures to a long blond dude)," she introduced. "Now, I seek the frail human called Isabelle,"

**IzPOV**

"I'm Macey. This is Victoria, and her mate James," she introduced. "Now, I seek the fragile human called Isabelle," she said. What the hell did I do now?

"Why do you seek this fragile human?" Carlisle asked.

"Because she kissed my mate and lured him to his death," she said.

"Hey he kissed me! Ops," I said covering my mouth. I'm dead. Good-bye cruel world! I'll miss you! Then in a flash the blond had me by my hair.

"Oh, well. I'm still going to kill you," she smirked. I looked at Edward. He looked like he was frozen.

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"Oh, I can freeze time, but now it's your time to die and I don't think I'll freeze that time," she said. Then she opened her mouth and revealed her sharp teeth.

"Wait! Wait," she stopped.

"What?" she asked.

"I didn't kill Masen. He was going to turn me into a vampire,"

"LIER!" she yelled.

"It's true look at my scar," I said pulling up my hoodie sleeve revealing a crest shape. "My sister's boyfriend killed him. I promise I don't even like killing flies,"

"Hmmm, are you loyal?" she asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Would you be willing to learn?" she asked.

"Yes, but learn what exactly?"

"Then I'm going to spare your life and turn you into a vampire," she smiled.

"Ok,— ARE YOU MAD! I have a family! I have a sister—,"

"That doesn't want you," James said.

"That's not true," I said.

"Then why is she going to run away with a vampire and leave you behind?" he asked.

"It's her life to live, not mine. And if she doesn't want me apart of it then fine. I'll live my own life!"

"Well, you'll be living it as one of us, weather you like it or not, princess," Macey said.

"But, I'm in love with —,"

"A wolf that won't imprint on you," James said.

"Ok, what the hell is your power, because it's really annoying,"

"Well, he is looking into Bella's eyes and learning your story, since vampires can't mess with you metally or phyically," Macey said.

"That's nice," I said.

"Good, because now your going to be on of us," Victoria said.

"But, I don't want to be one of you!" I said. "I want to mother children! I want to grow old! I want to feel warmth on my skin!"

"To bad," she said then she carried me off into the woods.

**BPOV**

It feels like I was frozen for hours. I look around and I don't see Izzie.

"Izzie? Izzie! IZZIE!" I panicked. "Edward where is she?"

"Oh, no. She didn't!" Edward said.

"She didn't what?" I asked. Edward was lost in thought. "WHAT!" I demanded.

"Macey can freeze time , which freezes people she choose. Now either is going to kill Izzie , or she is going to turn her into a vampire, but which option?" Edward said.

"I'm gonna rip that bitch apart and burn the pieces!" I yelled.

"I told you Jasper she had a colorful language, you owe my 20 bucks!" Emmett laughed as Jasper gave him a 20.

"Nothings worse then gambling vampires," I mumbled. Then I felt like something just bit me. I gasped in pain. I fell to the ground. It was my hand. Edward cuddled me in his arms.

"Bella, tell me whats wrong?" Edward asked.

"My. . . Hand. . . Izzie!" I cried.

* * *

**Chapter 7!!! Ok, I know that was really short!! So what do you think??? R&R to get more!!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Final Words For Izzie or Not?

**CHAPTER 8!!! WE LEFT OFF WITH MACEY TAKING IZZIE AND BELLA FEELING A BURNING IN HER HAND.!!! SO LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!

* * *

**

**IzPOV**

I woke up in a tiny room. My body was stiff. It felt like I hadn't moved in days. I sat up on a bed I was sitting on. The curtains on the windows were closed. I tossed my legs over the bed and stood up. I stretched my muscles. I walked around the room. Everything was much clearer. I could smell better. And I could hear a fly buzzing around the room.

Then I walked past a mirror. I stopped and looked at the beautiful creature. The creature mimicked my expression. Her skin was a beautiful pale. Marble like. Her brown hair went past her shoulders. There were small but noticeable blond streks in them. Her hair was was wearing a purple hoodie, but the sleeves were torn. Then I looked at her eyes. A piercing red color. Her white lips were formed into a frown. That can't be me, can it?

I put my hand up to the mirror and the beautiful creature did the same. But where it touched there was cold glass. That was me. I opened my mouth and saw my teeth.I backed away slowly from the monster in the mirror. That wasn't me. It couldn't be. I wasn't a vampire, I was human.

"Hello, Izzie," I snapped my head to see a blond looking at me. "Do you remember me?"

"N-no," I stuttered. I was shock at how beautiful my voice sounded.

"I'm Macey. I saved your life. You see there was a group of vampires trying to kill you, and I saved you," she said.

"You saved me?" I asked. She took a step closer.

"Of course. I'm a good vampire," she said. She then gave me a hug. She pulled back and smiled at me. Then she gave me a necklace that was in her hand.

"Put this on. This is to remind you who saved your life," she said giving me the necklace. I placed it around my neck.

"I bet your thirsty, are you not?" she asked. Then I felt a burning in the back of my throat. She smiled.

"Follow me young one, and I will teach you," she said.

**BPOV**

My eyes fluttered open. I saw Edward in my room. I sat up. Edward's head snapped at my direction. He looked relieved, but then he frowned.

"Bella, Izzie's dead," Edward said. I covered my mouth.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I didn't want it to be true.

"We found remains of her sweat-shirt, and we found her blood around it," he said. "I'm sorry, for doing this to you,"

"She's gone?" I asked through the tears pouring down my face. Edward nodded.

"My baby sister is gone," I said. I looked at her bed. Wanting to see her snoring, or singing in her sleep.

"No, see's alive," I fought. Edward placed a arm around me.

"Bella she isn't alive," Edward said. I pushed him back. Well he helped. I took his head in hands.

"She's alive I know it," I said getting out of bed. I put my rain boots on and found my jacket. I walked towards the door. Edward grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" he demanded. I looked at him.

"I'm going to look for my baby sister . You can come or not. I don't care I'm looking for her," I said. He wouldn't let go of my hand.

"Damn it Edward! She's my sister! She could be out there! Cold! Alone! Hurt!" I whispered yelled.

"Bella, she's gone," he repeated.

"Stop saying that ,or so help me I'll close my window forever!" I hissed. Then tears began pouring down my face. I cried into Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I cried. He picked me off the ground and cradled me in his arms.

"Bella, don't be sorry, everything is ok," he cooed.

**IzPOV (TWO MONTH LATER(IT"S SUMMER IN FORKS))**

"Very good , Izzie. I've trained you well," Macey said as I just killed another human. She is very pleased with me.I smiled as I tighted the fingerless gloves on my hands. I had many powers to use. One of my powers was I had a force field that could wrapp around my mind and my body. Another one of my powers I could turn myself invisible.

"I liked how you turned yourself invisible and surprised the unexpected human. Very good. Now I have a mission for you," Macey said.

"I will not let you down," I said.

"Good, because this is a tough mission. I want you to look over a fragile human in Forks, Washington," she said. I felt a pain in my chest once she said Forks.

"Now, the human's name is Bella Swan," Macey said I felt another shot of pain.

"Now, Izzie the reason why it's going to be hard is because you lived in Forks when you were human. But I know you can do it," Macey said. "I've trained you well,"

"When will I go?" I asked.

"Tonight. Now, do not kill this human, or her father," Macey warned.

"Yes Ma'am," I said.

"Now, watch out for her protectors. They are vampires as well. I know you are well trained and probably stronger than them, but remember your still just a new born. So, be careful,"she warned.

"I will not let you down," I said. Forks, I'm going home.

"And when your out around the public eye keep your hood up. They may recognize you," she warned. "Now, go and make me proud." she smiled. I turned and ran away from Alaska towards Forks, Washington. I was there in no time. I walked through the woods, waiting for night to take over.

I took in the sweat smell of pine and oak tree. I walked looking around. Then I came upon a small house. I focused on the people inside.

"Bella! Come on, we're going to be late," a man called from down stairs as tears poured down his face.

"Coming, dad," this Bella girl called up in her room. They both were wearing black, and tears streamed down there face. They got in a police cruiser, and I followed them. Carefully, so I wouldn't get caught. They pulled into a small church.

"Tsk, tsk. I don't have a thing to wear," I said.I ran to the nearest store and stole a black dress and sunglasses.I also sole a bag to place my old clothes in. Then I quickly caught up with them. I stood in the back , so I wouldn't be noticed.

"We are gathered here today to present a lost life onto the lord," a very chubby man said into a mic.

"She was loved by friends, and family. The life that has been lost is , Isabelle Elizabeth Swan," he continued after he wiped away a tear. I felt another shot of pain.

"And we have some speakers here today who would like to say a few words about her. Miss Bella Swan, if you could come up," he said. Then my target stood up and made her way to the mic. When she was there she cleared her throat.

"The last few months have been really hard on me. On all of us. But I didn't just lose a sister, I lost my best friend," she stopped to wipe a tear away.

"I'm sorry. When we moved to Forks he had more friends then me, and I was happy for her. She was finally happy. She even found a boyfriend," Bella smiled.

"I remember one time, she came home after a day with him, and she went to the backyard and danced around," she laughed. "Well she did, until she ran into a tree, but she was happy, and I'm really going to miss her," she said walking away from the mic. Then Mr. Tubby came back. Uh! I don't have time for this.

"Now, a few words from , Jacob Black," he said. Then a big muscled , Native American walked up to the mic. Hello, Jacob. He had tears on his face as well.

"Hello. Isabelle was like a sister to me once we started hanging out, but then I found out I was in love with her. She was so sweet and man, she knew how to speak car," he laughed. He paused and a tear slipped from his eye.

"I regret letting her go. I wish she was still here, and I could finally tell her I love her. I wish I could just start over and never let her go," Jacob said. "But now, I guess she's in a better place," I felt my heart as it began to ache, but I ignored it. I had a mission , and my human memories , what ever they are, are not going to stop me.

Then he walked away. Mr. Tubby took his time coming to the mic. Oh god! Man go on a diet and you'll go faster!

"Now, a few words from Mr. Swan," he said. Then the man known as Bella's dad came up and spoke into the mic.

"When Bella was born I was so happy, but when the doctor said there was another baby I was more than happy . Isabelle, may have been unexpected, but I still loved her. I was glad to hear her first word was daddy," he paused. "She was so free spirit . She knew how to live life."

"But I guess that wasn't enough for her keep living. Death just had to take my baby girl away. Take her away from her home. Her family, and friends. From me." he paused.

"I remember one time when she was four and she came to visit for the summer, she was in the back seat of my car. We just came from McDonalds and I didn't see a car pull in front of me, and I slammed on the breaks. Her drink went all over her. Then I heard her say a four letter word, that started with S," he said. He paused while there was some laughter at the story.

"And I asked her were did you learn how to speak like that? And she said, I've been watching you. Don't you think it's cool? I'm your little buckaroo.I wanna be just like you," he paused again and choked back tears.

"She was indeed my little buckaroo. And she wanted to be just like me. Of all people , she choose me. I love her so much, and now she's, she's gone," he said. "Thank you all for coming," he said before walking away. Mr. Tubby came back up. I think he is breaking a sweat.

"Thank you all for those generous words. Isabelle Elizabeth Swan, was only 17, when she passed. She loved nature. She loved to be in the woods. But one day she went into the woods and never came back," he said.

"Could you all join me in prayer?" he asked. Everyone , but me, bowed there heads. I'm dead, I don't get to talk to the mighty lord. Because I've been damned for eternity. I looked around, to find someone with honey blond hair staring at me, and then a bronzed hair guy looked at me.

"Dear lord, we ask you to take the soul of Isabelle. We ask you that she has a place in heaven. ." I stopped listening as a third guy with brown hair stared at me. Then they whispered to each other.

"Amen," everyone said. Then everyone stood, and walked in my direction. I left the building and stood in the shadows of the woods. I watched as the bronzed hair man wrapped his arm around her. I listened to there conversation.

"Bella are you alright?" his musical voice asked. I inhaled. She smells so delicious, and sweet. I wish I could drink her blood. It smells so good. I covered my mouth. NO, Izzie, she is the target!

"Yes. Edward, I'm ok. Really," she said.

"Stupid human," I whispered under my breath. I grabbed my old clothes and stuffed the dress in the bag . I slung the bag over my shoulders.. "Ah, much better,"

The back of my throat burned. "Time to feed. Hmm, should I have a brunette with a side of red head? Or Blond with black hair?" I questioned myself. I inhaled taking in a scent of a blond.

"Blond head it is," I said. I spotted a blond with long hair that was jelled back like that Edward character.

"Hm this should be easy," I said walking up to the blond. I tapped his shoulder. When he turned and saw me he practically drooled.

"Um, excuse me. My dog just ran into the woods over there and I'm afraid to go by myself. Do you think you could help me?" I asked.

"Sure," he said as he followed me. Piece of cake.

"That you so much, um I didn't catch you name," I said.

"Mike. Mike Newton," he said. Mike. That rang a bell in my head. But I shook the feeling. Once we were deep enough in the woods I stopped.

"Oh, I'll never find skipper," I dry sobbed. He came and wrapped his arm around me.I took him by his shirt. I kissed his mouth. He reacted to the kiss. Stupid human. Then I pulled back and showed him my sparkling teeth.

"Got ya," I whispered. I began kissing his neck. Then once I found the right vein I gently gave him a bit. Not enough to cause the burning pain. He actually liked the biting. Then I felt something kick me. I was sent flying into a tree. I quickly got my feet. I covered my face with my hood.

"What the hell are you doing Cullen?" Mike yelled.

"Saving your damn life Newton. Get out of the woods," Edward yelled. Mike hesitated.

"NOW!" Edward pushed .Then Mike ran.

"That was my lunch!" I yelled.

"How dare you interupt me when I'm eating? Didn't anyone ever teach you manners?" I asked.

"Vampires around here do not eat humans, we eat animals. You've ruined that for us now," he said.

Then he shoved me against a tree causing my hood to fall off and revealing my face. I hissed at him. He just stared at me. Just looking at my face. I took the time and kicked him off of me. He was sent flying into a tree causing a crash. I dusted myself off and walked towards him.

"Tsk, tsk,tsk," I clicked my tongue. He stared at me with a mortified face.

"Silly vampire. You never, ever let your guard down. You could get yourself killed," I laughed. I started walking away, but I turned back.

"Next time, don't interrupt when I'm eating my lunch, unless you want to die," I grinned.

Then I jumped onto a tree branch. Then I jumped from tree branch to tree branch to Bella's house. Once outside her window, I just watched. For filling my mission. Once she turned off her lights and laid in the bed. I made sure her vampire friends weren't around and I scrawled through the window. I looked at her toss and turn in her sleep. I looked around and saw pictures of her and another girl that looked like me. I pulled out a picture that I found of me as a human in my jean pocket. I compared my picture to the one next to her bed.

I'm Isabelle Elizabeth Swan. That was my funeral. My target is my sister.

"Izzie?" Bella asked sitting up in her bed. "Is that you?" she asked.

"Bella, I'm just a dream. But yes it's me," I said. "It's me,"

"Your so beautiful. How's Gran and Pop?" she asked.

"I haven't found them yet. But I'll keep looking," I said . "Bella, do you know how I died?"

"Macey took you away from the baseball field and she killed you. Edward went looking for you, but all he found was remains of your shirt, and your blood," she said.

"Bella go back to sleep. I have to leave," I said.

"No, don't go. I miss you, Izzie," Bella said. But then she laid back down and fell a sleep. I slipped out the window and ran back to Alaska. I busted through the door and found Victoria, James, and Macey sitting around. Macey looked at me.

"Anything to report?" Macey asked.

"You bitch! You BITCH!" I yelled. "You killed me and then told me you saved me!"

"Izzie calm down," Victoria said. But it was too late I had Macey by the throat and held against the wall.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart and burn the pieces?" I demanded.

But Macey remained quiet. I looked and Victoria and James were frozen. I took Macey outside and threw her on the ground.

"Get up!" I yelled. She got on her feet. I punched her, and she took the punch. "Fight me!"

"No," she answered. I growled. "Kill me Izzie. Do it," she said. And those were her finally words. I ripped her apart and burned the pieces. I looked at the flames as Macey burned in them. Then James and Victoria came out. They just looked at me.

"Who's going to lead us now?" Victoria asked.

"I am . And if you have a problem with it you'll be joining Macey in the fire," I said.

"Who said we had a problem with it?" Victoria said with a smile. "I've been wanting to burn that bitch for 50 years but I didn't have the guts,"

"So, leader, what's out first move?" James asked with a smug look on his face. I turned and looked back at the fire.

"Our first move is to kill, Bella Swan," I said looking into the fire.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8!!!!! Oh my GOSH!!! CLIFFY!!!Sorry! I know it's a short chapter!!! I can't believe Izzie wants to kill Bella!!!But her reason will be unfolded in the next chapter!!! So R&R!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9 A Sitting Duck

**CHAPTER 9 !!!! IZZIE HAS LET HER VAMPIRE NATURE TAKE OVER!!! IS SHE GOING TO KILL BELLA??? IS THERE A REASON BEHIND THE SUDDEN DECISION TO KILL HER OLDER AND ONLY SISTER???? WILL SHE STOP AT NOTHING UNTIL BELLA REST UNDER THE GROUND??? OR WILL SHE BE KILLED????? WELL LET'S FIND OUT!!!DISCLAIMER!!!

* * *

**

**BPOV.**

I bolted up in my bed. To find my room empty. I swore that Izzie was here last night. I jumped out of bed, and ran to Izzie's bed. I threw the covers off the bed. I checked under her bed. I checked in the closet.

"NO! She has to be here. I saw her! With my own eyes!" I said falling to my knees.

Then I felt cold arms wrapped around me. I shook them off, and I jumped up and walked out of my door. I checked the hall closet. I checked the bathroom. I checked each room. Each place Izzie could fit in. And as I looked Edward followed me silently, and the only noise was the rain against the roof. After the last place that I could look in I dropped to my knees.

"She really is gone. She's not coming back," I said. Edward wrapped his arms around me, and I curled up into his chest.

"Bella , love, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault," Edward said.

But I was silent. I didn't have the energy to tell him he was wrong. That he isn't the reason Izzie is dead. But I couldn't find the words. My brain was jumbled. My mind wasn't here. It was somewhere else. I uncurled myself from Edward's arms and walked slowly back to my room. I laid back down in bed and closed my eyes . Hoping when I opened my eyes Izzie would be in her bed. Sleeping, or singing, or even her damn annoying snore. I took a deep breath, and opened my eyes. I sat up and looked at Izzie's bed. Her covers were thrown off the bed, like I did not ten minutes ago.

I just stared at her bed. It was just a bed. Why should it mean so much? I stood up and walked over to the bed. I sat down in it. I took Izzie's pillow and hugged it. This was all I had left. Her pillow, memories, and anything else in this room. But I would trade everything for her to be back. To give her one more hug. To here her crack another funny joke. To here he sing some annoying song that had to do with me liking Edward. Or my strawberry shampoo. But she wasn't coming back. She wasn't going to crack a joke. She wasn't going to hug me. I wasn't going to hear her sing or snore in her sleep. Ever again.

"Edward, she was here. In my room last night," I said looking at Edward. He didn't respond.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" I asked

"No I think your confused. Your sister just died. Your still coping," he said. "Bella please get dressed. Alice will be very mad if we don't get to her party,"

"I don't want to go," I said.

"Bella, Izzie wouldn't want you just sitting around all the time," he said.

"Fine," I said getting up.

**IzPOV**

"What's are first move leader?" Victoria asked. I was staring out the window at the little snow flakes fell. A memory tried to escape, but I couldn't remember. It had to do with my lunch the other day. Hmmm.

"Alice is having a little party. You two are going to crash it," I said still looking at the snow.

"Us? Aren't you coming?" James asked.

"This is apart of my little plan. Bella can't know I exist yet," I said.

"What do you want us to do?" Victoria asked. I smiled.

"I want you to shake them up a bit. Scare the big bad vampires," I laughed. "Just don't kill Bella, and don't think about me,"

That's my job. I will kill her, and I will enjoy it. Every single minute.

"As you wish," James said. Then they both were gone.

"Well Bella, if I can't have you, Edward can't," I smiled. If she's going to kill herself anyway I'll do it myself.

BPOV

I've been moping for an hour at this stupid party. Everyone tells me it's going to be ok. Well, it's not. I'm glad they care, but I still miss her. Alice was carrying glass plates when all of a sudden she dropped them. Jasper was by her side in a second , supporting her. And Edward was by mine too. A snarl ripped through his chest. He held me close.

"Edward whats wrong?" I asked.

"James and Victoria . Macey must have sent them," he snarled. I could feel anger bubbling to the surface.

"Let me at her!" I said .Edward held me back. Then James and Victoria came through the woods. They had the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Welcome, we're having a little get together," Carlisle spoke in a calm tone. I would have yelled. James looked at me with intense eyes. Victoria pursed her lips together.

"Oh, sorry to crash the party," Victoria said showing off her gleaming white teeth.

"We just thought we would stop by," James said cracking a wider smile.

"Macey , just thought she'd warn you. She's coming after Bella now. Izzie was just first on her list. Now it's Bella she wants," Victoria said. I could feel a growl building up in Edward's chest.

"Well, tell Macey, she isn't touching Bella," he said.

"We'll see about that," Victoria winked. They turned, and the wind picked up. James inhaled. Then he looked at me.

"Mmmm, a snack. Maybe just one bit," James smiled. Victoria gaped as James pushed Edward away and grabbed me.

"JAMES NO!" Victoria cried.

**IzPOV**

Where are James and Victoria? They left four days ago. Where the hell could be?What if they killed Bella? I need to tell them I changed my mind. Bella is my big sister and it's my fault I'm a vampire not hers. Then I heard the door kick open.

"I hope your happy. James is dead!" Victoria yelled her eyes looked furious.

"Victoria, I changed my mind. I don't want Bella dead. It's more easy to let her suffer a live," I tried.

"No. We're going to kill her. And you follow my orders now. Got it?" she said taking me and pinning me to the cold wall.

"No! I'm not listening to you," I snarled.

"You will follow my orders or I'll not only kill poor little Bella, but I'll also kill your dad, mom, and her new husband Phil," she said with a grin.

"You won't touch her or them!" I snarled.

"Try me," she said.

"Fine," I said. Victoria dropped me to the ground.

"Good, first we need an army," she smiled.

BPOV

Edward went hunting and I'm all alone. Just sitting on the couch. Charlie has thrown himself into his work so he won't be reminded that Izzie isn't around. Then Jacob came through the door and up the stairs. I jumped up and followed him. I stayed at the doorway as he looked through Izzie's stuff.

"Izzie! Where are you!" he yelled. "I know your alive!"

Then Jacob dropped to his knees. He put his head in his hands.

"Please Izzie. Don't do this to me," he sobbed.

"Jacob," I said. He looked at me with puffy eyes. He had been crying.

"What do you want? What you your vampire friends to get me killed now? Like Izzie!" he yelled at me.

"You don't have to yell! Ok. Your not the only one who misses Izzie! Your not the only one feeling pain now that she's gone," I said.

"Well I loved her. I should have told her. I should have," he said. "I'm so sorry Izzie,"

I gave Jacob a hug. We hugged for about five minutes.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry. I understand how you feel," I said.

"Bella, Edward told me that Macey's coming after you. I will help you. I'll keep you safe. Izzy made me promise nothing would ever harm you," Jacob said. Then Edward came through the window.

"We have a tiny problem," Edward said. I just looked at him.

"Victoria is seeking revenge. We don't know what exactlly her plan is, because she has someone blocking us," Edward said.

"She's coming after me," I said.

"We'll protect you," Jacob said. Edward snarled.

"I won't let you and your pack get killed because of me," Edward said.

"We'll be fine. This is what we are made to do," Jacob snarled.

"Fine, but don't get killed," Edward said. Jacob left in a huff and Edward came to me. HE wrapped his icy arms around me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'll make it all better, I promise," Edward said.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

It's been a year since Izzy died, and graduation is today. Edward wants me to go to college, but I want to become a vampire, before it's to late. College is plan b. Edward won't give me plan a, just yet.

The last couple of weeks there have been killings. Some kind of monster. But no one can catch them.

Graduation isn't going to be the same without Izzy. It's going to be completely different.I'm at home decided what to wear. I look at the picture frame of Izzy.

"What color should I wear Izzy, red or blue with kakis?" I asked. "Red it is,"

I know it's crazy to talk to a picture frame, but I do it anyway. I start looking for my red blouse, but I can't find it. Then Alice comes in. She throws a box at me. I smile.

"Thanks Alice," I smiled.

"Your welcome," She smiled. Then she froze. "Oh, no, I smell something. It's faded but I smell it."

Then it all it hit me. Victoria. No wonder my room was so clean when I came back yesterday. No wonder some of my clothes was missing. Victoria is after me.

"It's Victoria! She's getting a newborn army together and she's coming after me!"

"Your right! Why didn't I see this coming!" Alice said.

Then she's out of the room in three seconds flat. I shake my head. I quickly get dressed. I grabbed my yellow gown and cap

"Come on Bella," my dad said. I hurried down the stairs. "You look beautiful, Bells,"

He choked on the words. I ran and gave him a hug.

"I know you miss her. You don't have to pretend," I said.

"Come on. We're going to be late," he said heading towards the door.

**At The School.**

Once at the school I put my gown on and cap. We were put in ABC order, and Edward was far away from me. I looked up at the stage and saw Izzy's picture. I gasped.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jessica asked. She looked where I was looking. "Oh, Bella,"

Jessica wrapped her arms around me. She patted my back.

"Welcome class of 2009 . Ladies and gentlemen, before we get started we have a few students who have a few words for Isabelle Elizabeth Swan," Mr. Franklin ,our math teacher ,said.

Then Mike, Trent, and Angela got on stage.

"Izzy, wasn't just a new student to Forks High, she was a new friend, new family," Mike said.

"She loved cracking jokes, and her laugh was so beautiful," Trent said.

"She was a great friend to me. She couldn't keep anything from anyone. All you had to do was look in her eyes to tell something was wrong. I remember she would wear glasses when something was wrong so no one could see," Angela tried to laugh.

"We all miss her very much. She was our class clown. Now, Luke, I know you think you were , but it was Izzy," Mike tried to laugh as well.

"I remember the first day she was here. She was trying to get a seat and ending up falling on me," Trent said trying to laugh at the good times.

"We're going to miss her, so much," Angela started crying. Then they all got off stage. I got my diploma. I really don't want to go into detail, because Izzie was happy about graduation getting close.

I went to go find Edward, and I found him yelling at Alice.

"Alice what are you keeping from me?" he demanded. I wrapped my arms around Edward. He instantly calmed down.

"Ok, I will tell you now. Just remain calm," Alice said as she opened he mind.

"Your kidding?" Edward asked. Alice shook her head no.

"You think it's her. You mean your not sure?" he asked.

"Well, it is her, and it only make sense. She knows about our powers, and changing her mind . It has to be her!" Alice said. Edward thought about it.

"Alice can I talk to you?" he asked. Alice and Eward disappeared , and I didn't see then for the rest of the day.

Charlie took me out to the Lodge, but I didn't feel like eating for two reasons. One Izzie love the Lodge, and two I was worried about Edward. We finally left the Lodge and went home. I hesitated as I opened my window. I was afraid that Victoria would come after me, but what if Edward wanted in? I left the window open . I fell a sleep as the rain pitter pattered on the roof.

I woke up with lightening lighting up the sky. I saw a figure standing in front of the window . It was a female. It didn't look like Alice, so it must be Victoria. I let out a loud scream. They ran and covered my mouth.

"Quiet or you'll wake Charlie!" Rosalie hissed. I stared at her. "Now, pack your bags,"

I didn't hesitate. I threw my clothes in a bag and waited for Rosalie. She came back in with her long hair flowing behind her.

"Ok, we're ready," she said.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"Edward is going to hid you. Victoria finally showed us her plan. She wants to battle us. We're going to hid you, Bella. Please trust me," she must have saw the confusion in my eyes. Rose took my bags to her car and then came back for me. She carried my gracefully down the stairs.

"Can't she see I'm suffering enough? I've losted Izzie. My baby sister, why does she want to kill me?" I whispered to myself. Rose just rode in silence as I let out cries of forgiveness to Izzie, as I sobbed, and as I blamed myself for everything.

Rose carried me into the garage. I was here a year ago, when James wanted to kill me. How it killed Edward to let me go off to Phoniex without him. To go to my studio and Edward find me with blood all over me and my leg broken. I was also bitten.

"Bella," Edward said snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at him.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. I nodded. Jacob came running here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm doing what Izzie would have wanted. Keeping you safe," Jacob said. Then we rode out to the trails to get to the beautiful meadow.

"OK, Jacob, please carry her up the mountains, and I'll meet you guys in one hour," Edward said disappearing. Jacob picked me up in his arms. I just sat there cradled in his arms in three different jackets.

About an hour later I heard sobbing. I looked up to see Jacob crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"This was the meadow Masen came after Izzie. It's all his fault," Jacob said. I looked around to see the snow coveredground. Then it all cameback to me.

_Flash back._

_"It burns! My hand! Make it stop!"She yelled. "It hurts! Stop it! Make it stop!". He laughed. Izzie's body was jerking all over the place._

_"Izzie? Are you ok? Can you hear me?" Alice had just arrived when he bit her._

_"Alice? It burns! Make it stop! My hand!" she yelled._

_End_

I shook the thoughts. Jacob placed me on the ground.

"We're here," he said.

"Thank you Jacob," I said, but he was gone and out of sight.

"You smell like dog Bella," Edward chuckled. I sniffed my jacket. It smelt like the woods. I shrugged.

"Bella I understand if your upset with me," Edward said. I looked at him.

"I'm not upset. It's just we passed the meadow and there was some painful memories there," I said. Then I was suddenly in Edward's arms.

"Don't be upset , love," he said rocking me. He took me into a tent that was set up. He put me in a sleeping bag and held me in his arms. He hummed my lullaby and I couldn't help but think of Izzie. My teeth were chattering and my toes were numb.

"Jacob," Edward whispered. Then Jacob came into the tent and held me in his arms. I was warm instantly.

"I know this is difficult for you Jacob. But your not betraying her," Edward said.

"Stay out of my head leech," Jacob snarled. Then I drifted to sleep in the warmth.

I woke up in Edward's arms and not Jacob's. Edward was holding me tighter than usual.

"What's wrong Edward," I asked.

"Victoria decided to attack earlier, and so now the battle is earlier than we expected," Edward said. "They've already started,"

"Why didn't you go and fight?" I asked. "Not that I wanted you too,"

"Well, I really didn't want to leave you with anyone else. Not that I don't trust anyone , it's just I don't want to loose you."

I stopped talking after that. But it wasn't completely wind was hounding against the tent as we sat there. We were like sitting ducks. Victoria would guess something like this would happen. She would guess! But before I could tell Edward anything Edward took the tent to shreds and we were outside.

"What the hell!" I said out of shock. Edward held me behind him.

"Victoria," he snarled. I was right Victoria would guess that and now she's found us.

* * *

**Chapter 9!! I'm finally over my writters block!! Yay!!! Go me! Ok please tell me what you think!!! R&R!!!  
**


	10. Chapter 10 THE END!

**HELLO PEEPS! OKAY BAD NEWS THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!! SADLY I WON'T BE MAKING A SEQUEL BECAUSE IF I DID IT WOULD BE HALF ASSED. SO THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ IT ALL ALONG !! LOVE YOU GUYS!!1 CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!!!

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Victoria," he snarled . I was right, Victoria would guess that and now she's found us. I stood there blocked from her.

"Hello, Edward," Victoria said. I heard Seth growl. I was turned and I saw Victoria staring at us. Behind her stood a vampire in a purple hood. The sleeves where torn off. For some reason that looked familiar.

"Victoria," he snarled.

"Oh, hush now. I've only come for Bella," she said laughing. I heard the purple hood snarl. Victoria snapped her head and growled at the newborn. The newborn shut up quickly.

"What has Macy sent you for now?" Edward demanded. Victoria just laughed.

"Macy's dead. She was killed, or murdered by my friend," Victoria said gesturing towards the hood vampire.

"I want Bella. So either you give her to me, or I will take her from your grasp," Victoria said.

"No . You. Won't," Edward said. Victoria took a step closer.

"Oh I will. You killed my James. Now I must kill your Bella. It's only fair Edward," she smiled.

"Isabelle, get Bella," Victoria said. The Purple hood disappeared and I was taken from Edward. I could see Edward and his frightened face.

"Bella? Where are you!" Edward panicked. But he couldn't see me. I struggled against the grip. I became visible. I was standing next to Victoria, and she had me in her arms.

Seth pounced for the newborn and bit her. She cried out in pain.

"Stop it Seth!" she scolded. How did she know his name. She kicked Seth and he hit the mountain and went limp. Her hood was down and I saw her face. Her painstaking red eye's. Her long brown hair. Her fragile body. The blond streaks in her hair. It was Izzie.

"Izzie?" I asked. She was a vampire. I looked to see Edward and Seth both stared at Izzie.

"Yes, it's me Bella. I'm this monster," she said.

"You don't have to be a monster. Just stop following Victoria's orders," Edward said. Izzie shook her head.

"It's not that easy," she whispered in the howling wind. Suddenly I was in Edward's arms again. He had taken me from Victoria's grasp. Victoria pounced for me but Izzie knocked her down.

"Listen to me! I saved you! I kept you alive!" Victoria screamed. Then Izzie ripped her apart. Izzie burned the pieces.

Edward placed me back on my feet. I walked towards Izzie, who was staring right at me. Every time I got closer she would move back.

"Bella, please stay were you are," she begged with her eye's close.

"Izzie I'm so glad you're okay," I said.

"Okay!? Bella I'm a monster. I've killed people against my will. I've been through so much. I would have been better off dead," she said. My smile disappeared. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Before you make any hasty decision. Think about this; Are you willing to give up the sound of your heart beat? The warmth of your lover? Having kids? Bella, I can't even see dad. He would flip. Bella you're giving up everything I lost," she said. She turned.

"Please don't leave," I begged. She stopped, but didn't turn.

"Bella, don't make this any harder that it already is," she said making her hands into fist.

"Jake can't live without you," I said. If she wasn't going to stay for me, maybe she would for Jacob.

"He can't see me. No one can," she said.

"Izzie–," I said.

"Stop Bella. She obviously doesn't care for you no longer," Edward said. Izzie slowy turned.

"How could you say that? I love Bella with all my heart you frozen basterd!" Izzie shouted. Where is my love fulled baby sister? This is a hatred filled Izzie.

"I'm leaving for her safety. I'm wanted by every single vampire that exist, except for the Cullen's. But that's changed now," she said.

"Let us help you. We can't fix this and we'll be happy," I said. Izzie laughed.

"Bella wake up. This is a nightmare I'm living. You don't want this. You just want Edward," Izzie said. If she could cry I believe tears would be pouring.

"I'll never be happy again," she said looking at the ground. I looked at Edward for help. He sighed.

"Izzie, why don't you join our coven?" Edward asked. I smiled, he did care for thought it over. And then she nodded. I smiled.

"For now," she said sharply.

"Love, we are needed with our family," Edward said picking me up.

"Edward, I would like Izzie to carry me," I said. Izzie gave me an I don't know look. I just nodded. I slowly climbed onto Izzie's back.

"Hold on tight big sis," Izzie laughed. I shivered at how cold Izzie was. It seemed she was colder than Edward. "Wanna race Cullen?"

"You're on," he said as they took of. I couldn't tell who was winning or losing. I giggled and so did Izzie. There were times we almost hit a tree or a big rock.

Soon we came to the clearing were our family awaits. Jacob stood to his feet in a guard along with the other wolves as Izzie entered sight.

"Beat ya, Cullen," Izzie giggled.

"I let you win," Edward laughed. Izzie placed me on my feet and she walked over to Jacob. He growled at her.

"It's me Jake. It's Izzie," Izzie said trying to pet him, but he pulled away.

"Jake, I now I've changed," she said.

"How do you remember him? He was from your human memories," Rosalie asked.

"I don't know. Seeing Bella brought everything back. I don't know why though," Izzie said. She looked back at Jake.

"Jake, I love you too," I said remember the plea to tell me he loved me at the funeral. I saw a tear roll onto his russet fur. He nuzzled against her face. Izzie wrapped her arms around Jake's nose.

"Jake, you smell really bad," Izzie giggled and Jake coughed as his laugh.

"This is so touching , but how the hell are you alive!" Alice exploded. "And why didn't you come back if your remembered!"

Alice loved Izzie and when she didn't come back Alice felt like she lost a sister.

"THE FIRST HUMAN TO PUKE ON A VAMPIRE RIDE IS ALIVE!" Emmett said taking Izzie in his arms. We all laughed at Emmett's absurd out burst.

"Let's go home!" Emmett smiled as he ran away with Izzie.

"No fair! I didn't get to hug her!" Alice said running after Emmett. I smiled. Soon it was just Edward and me in the old battle field.

The sun was setting and the glow of the fire's looked so beautiful. Edward smiled as we sat on the ground.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Edward asked after what felt like forever of silence. I nodded. He pulled a ring from his pocket. He got up on one knee, and looked down at me.

"Bella, will you marry me?" he asked. I just nodded, and he slipped the ring on my finger. My life changed from that moment on.

* * *

**Three Months Later.**

**Izzie POV**

"I'm sorry Izzie!" Jacob said from behind a door. I sat against the door as he pleaded for forgivness.

"Go away Jacob!" I yelled. He had imprinted. And it wasn't on me! He imprinted on my sister's half human half vampire child. She got pregnant on her honey moon, and the kid almost killed her! Then once it's born and she's this sparkling vampire Jake imprints on the baby named Renesmee! I crossed my arms. Jacob continued banging on the door.

"Izzie this wasn't my decision! I'm so sorry," he said. I stood up and opened the door.

"Why can't you pick me? Why does it have to be her!?" I asked. "Jacob, you said you loved me,"

"I do, but now I love Nessie more," he said.

'You gave her a nickname!" she yelled. Jacob swore under his breath.

"Izzie–,"

"Save it Jake! Don't you have to go play peek-a-boo with Nessie," I said the name in disgust. I had loved the baby, that is until Jacob imprinted on her. I ran past Jacob and turned myself invisible. I went and sat in a corner in the living room.

I was sooooo very better off dead. Jacob came in . He knew where I was hiding . He always did.

"Izzie, I'm so sorry," he said. "Please, don't hate me,"

"I was better off dead!" I screamed.

"Don't say that Izzie. Izzie I'm so happy you're alive," he said.

"I'm a monster to you now! Nothing more!" I screamed.

"Izzie, please don't do this. I told you this would happen someday," he said.

"Yeah, and I hoped it would never come and we would be together for forever!" I said in a angry way.

"Please don't hate me," he said.

"Leave me alone Jake," I said in a quiet voice. I stood up and became visible.

"Just promise me one thing. Remember that I was the first girl you ever loved. Promise me that _she _won't change that," I begged. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I hated him for the past two months, but now it I didn't . I got the closer, I needed.

"Auntie Izzie! Auntie Izzie!" Renesmee said running through and into my arms. I caught her. Suddenly I felt warm inside when she said that.

"Please don't hate me! Cause I love you soooo much!" she said. I sighed.

"I guess I can't hate you," I said. She smiled and gave me a kiss on the check. I had never hated her. It wasn't her fault.

"Hey Jake?" I asked her looked at me. "She's mine!"

Then I took off with her. Jacob followed me as I ran with Renesmee. She giggled as I ran with her. Her parents were very strict so it wasn't often she got to leave the house. I heard wolf paws hit the ground as Jacob ran after me.

He just hates it when you run off with Renesmee. I heard a howl hit the air. Jacob was growling at me.

Hm, can a dog climb a tree?, I thought. I abruptly stopped and jumped up on a tree branch. I went the opposite direction. I jumped through a window and ran and sat on the couch. Renesmee giggled in my arms.

I quickly took out the leaves that were in her hair. Then Jacob came in and took her from my arms.

"Are you alright Nessie?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Again! Again!" Renesmee chanted.

"No not again. I was so scared," Jacob said.

"Oh, lighten up baby," I giggled. He just snarled. I watched as he played with Renesmee. I felt my frozen heart break in two. I loved him, and he broke my heart in two. And the worst part is he left me for a younger woman! That's just sick. But I do love Renesmee and I love Jake. I'll just have to get over it. I have a eternity a head of me. So I guess I really should get over it.

What I won't get over is he soft brown eyes that had once adored me and not my little niece. I pulled my knees to my chest and rocked back in forth.

Well there is one thing for sure. I was Jake's first kiss. Take that Renesmee!......

**THE END**

* * *

**IT'S OVER!!! BOO-WHOO! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEW, FAVORITE AUTHOR, FAVORITE STORY, STORY ALERTS, AND AUTHOR ALERTS!!! YOU GUESS ROCK AND I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS READ THIS STORY!! NOW THE ENDING WAS VERY SUCKISH, MAYBE NOT TO SOME OF YOU!!! SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY CUS I KNOW I DID!!! ~bAilEY~  
**


End file.
